Sin ti no hay razón
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Alfred F Jones es el nuevo estudiante becado transferido en Hetalia Gakuen Cerca de la escuela conoce a un chico peculiar: cabellos rubios, ojos esmeralda y cejas pobladas, se hace llamar Arthur ¿Qué tipo de cosas le esperan? ¿Por qué ha sentido esta gran curiosidad hacia aquel chico desde el momento en que lo vio?
1. Cap 1: El presidente estudiantil

_-Te amo Arthur- dijo una vez terminado el beso, dejando mudo al chico inglés, quien después de algunos minutos contesto un casi inaudible "Yo también"_

Contenido: Yaoi, tal vez poco de OCC, AU (Universo alterno)

Pareja: UsUk (Alfred x Arthur/ Estados Unidos x Inglaterra)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: *suspira* Holas de nuevo! Aquí reportándome con un nuevo fanfic

Arthur: Aunque tengas uno a medias *mirándola fijamente* (-pequeño fanfic a medias aun desde amor yaoi TwT)

Hikari: Artie no me regañes TwT aun estoy en proceso para terminar ese otro fanfic. De todas formas esta vez intenta quitarme un poco la pisca dramatizadora y lo hice un poco humorístico pero mas que nada romántico

Alfred: Hikari pensaba hacer de esta historia un one-shot pero salió demasiado largo, por lo que tuvo que dividirlo en unos cuantos capítulos

Hikari: Peuqeño fallo de cálculos eweU bueno eso no importa, como saben Hetalia no me pertenece ni tampoco ninguna de las naciones (ni modo :P), hetalia le pertenece a Himaruya Hidekaz y bueno yo solo escribí por puro ocio XD, aun asi espero que disfruten este fanfic!

Solo una pequeña aclaracion. Esta historia ocurre en el mismo lugar y tiempo que mi anterior fic "Por qué yo estaré ahi" el cual es spamano. No es necesario haberlo leido ya que intenté no mezclar ambas historias. Lo unico es que ambos fanfics ocurren en la misma escuela ^^ eso es todo. Disfrutenlo!

* * *

Estaba nervioso…sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho, estaba nervioso pero no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, de todos modos, él era un héroe y un héroe nunca se ponía nervioso sin importar la situación.

Era un lunes, antes de las 7 de la mañana, Alfred F. Jones se encontraba parado justo de frente a la que sería su nueva escuela: Hetalia Gakuen: una escuela prestigiosa de chicos ricos, donde se estudiaban las artes, la música, cocina, la ciencia y la tecnología, claro está que, además de los niños ricos que lograban pagar la elevada colegiatura, también estaban aquellos afortunados, que gracias a algún talento lograban ser becados dentro de la escuela, y bueno aquí estaba el nuevo claro ejemplo, el chico estadounidense era uno de los pocos que lograban entrar como becados gracias a su talento.

-He llegado muy temprano- se dijo al ver su reloj de muñeca…aun faltaba casi una hora para el comienzo de sus clases, comenzó a caminar, tal vez conocer los alrededores de su escuela no sería malo. Camino unas cuantas cuadras para después encontrarse con una reja no muy alta con un letrero de propiedad privada en él. Se podía ver que pasando la reja se expandía un extenso bosque, tal vez abandonado o solo cerrado permanentemente. El chico, aunque sabía que podía meterse en problemas, no lo pensó demasiado después de cruzar con cierta facilidad la reja.

-No me adentraré demasiado…si alguien me pregunta solo diré que me perdí…-se dijo al tiempo que empezaba a caminar por el frondoso bosque, pasando por algunos robles y pinos y aves de distintas especies posadas en sus ramas, pasó también por un pequeño riachuelo dejando ver algunos peces dejándose ir por la corriente. Caminó durante varios minutos hasta que llegó a una parte extensa del bosque, los frondosos árboles terminaban de aparecer, dejando ver solo pasto corto con un solitario árbol en el centro, dando la vista a un extenso lago de agua cristalina

-Good!-mencionó fascinado viendo el paisaje, era tan hermoso, apuesto que los atardeceres en aquel lugar se verían hermosos. Su vista recorrió aquel extenso y fascinante lago, aunque su vista se detuvo justo en el árbol (el cual no estaba ni tan alto ni con tantas ramas como el resto) que se encontraba en el centro del campo. Justo recargado en él se encontraba sentado un chico, cabello rubio y con el mismo uniforme que él traía puesto, mientras leía un libro de pasta gruesa

-Hello!- dijo cuando se hubo acercado al chico, quien no se había percatado de su presencia, ahora que lo veía de cerca, pudo notar sus cejas pobladas y sus orbes verde esmeralda, su piel clara y sus rasgos finos- Tú también eres de Hetalia Gakuen ¿cierto?- El otro chico sólo frunció el ceño mientras lo recorría con la mirada

-Si… ¿eres nuevo cierto? Se te nota en la cara- dijo para volver a posar su vista en su libro

-Emmm…si, acabo de ser transferido aquí y bueno….soy un alumno becado, con bastante talento debo presumir- dijo mientras inflaba su pecho y se daba aires de grandeza. El otro chico le vio nuevamente, desde su cabello color trigo hasta sus zapatos escolares nuevos

-En definitiva eres nuevo…-dijo intentando recuperar su vista en el libro- Creo que oí sobre tu transferencia…realmente no me importan demasiado esos asuntos

-¿Oíste?... ¡eso quiere decir que antes de entrar ya hasta soy famoso!- Alfred tomo asiento junto a su lado, aun cuando ni siquiera se lo había preguntado

-Jah! si claro- contesto con un tono de sarcasmo. Un silencio de varios minutos se posó entre ellos, tal vez debido a que el chico estaba esperando que Alfred hablara, cuando no lo hizo él fue quien rompió el silencio, que extrañamente no era incomodo- Y bien… ¿no alardearas sobre tu talento?

-¿Eh?- Alfred se quedo pensativo durante unos segundo viendo el cielo. Tal vez era bastante común que los chicos becados presumieran sus talentos por los que no tuvieron que pagar una pizca de dinero para entrar a Hetalia Gakuen- Pues no…si en verdad quieres saber tendrás que verme en acción- dijo mientras mostraba una resplandeciente sonrisa, casi se parecía a esas sonrisas de los héroes en las películas americanas.- Pero más importante, ¿no me dirás tu nombre?

-¿Por qué debería presentarme si tú fuiste el que llego cuando yo estaba aquí primero?- dijo en tono cortante

-Oh claro, mucho gusto soy Alfred F. Jones, vengo de los Estados Unidos, mi madre y hermano viven en el campo pero aun así fui becado por Hetalia Gakuen, así que decidí venir aquí a España y poder sacarle provecho a mi talento, quiero conseguir la beca que dan aquí para poder seguir con mi talento y ayudar económicamente a mi familia- Alfred hablaba con un fuerte tono en su voz, con emoción, con esperanza sobre la vida que le esperaría dentro de Hetalia Gakuen- tu turno, ¿cuál es tu nombre? –dijo curioso viendo a su acompañante, quien guardo su libro antes de contestar

-Arthur…inglés, no soy becado- dijo corta y directamente. Alfred lo vio como esperando una respuesta más larga, y al no haber aumentado más frases solo dio un suspiro

-¿Ni siquiera me dirás tu apellido?- Arthur se paró del lugar de donde estaba sacudiéndose un poco su uniforme hecho a la medida de alguna hojita que se le hubiera podido quedar

-Cuando empiecen tus clases lo entenderás- Arthur se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección de donde había llegado Alfred- Por cierto- se dio la vuelta viendo a Alfred- no regreses a este lugar, está prohibido- se dio nuevamente la vuelta y desapareció entre los árboles. Alfred sintió la necesidad de seguirlo pero cuando se había dado cuenta el chico ya no se encontraba dentro de su campo visual

-Vaya….que chico tan extraño acabo de conocer- dijo mientras también se sacudía la ropa- Con que Arthur eh…-dijo formando media sonrisa en su rostro, si que iba a ser entretenido el año escolar

Una hora más tarde Alfred se encontraba al frente de una de las aulas siendo presentado por el tutor de la clase

-Él es Alfred F. Jones y es un chico transferido desde los Estados Unidos, como algunos de ustedes él también es becado, pero para todos: recuerden que él también es un alumno de esta prestigiosa escuela así que espero que lo ayuden a que se integre y en sus dudas- Todos asintieron con un perezoso y opaco "si" mientras que unos cuentos hablaban entre murmullos con sus compañeros de alado

- Sé que no todos tienen las mismas clases durante todo el día pero asegúrense de que, aquellos que sean sus compañeros en casi todas las asignaturas, mencionarle sobre su transferencia al profesor encargado. Muy bien Jones, puedes sentarte a lado de Bonnefoy y de Honda- los mencionados levantaron levemente la mano para indicarle su lugar al chico nuevo, quien entusiasmado se sentó en el lugar

-Oh mon ami, si que tienes la cara de todo un novato y becado- dijo con acento francés el chico rubio de alado, piel claro y cabello sedoso con una mirada de pervert…quiero decir seductora- Pero que irrespetuoso de mi parte, lo siento, soy Francis Bonnefoy, francés y sin beca

-Mucho gusto- dijo un poco espantado por el tono del chico, tal vez un poco sobreactuado

-Y el chico de tu lado es Kiku Honda- al voltear hacia la dirección contraria se encontró con un chico cabello negro y corto, con ojos de la misma tonalidad. Al notar la mirada de Alfred hizo una breve reverencia para luego regresar su atención al pizarrón- Japonés, becado, quien no se permite bajar de promedio, pero bueno supongo que ustedes los becados tienen que cuidar algunos de esos aspectos

-¡Nada de murmullos jóvenes! ¡La clase ha empezado!- dijo la profesora para hacerlos callar, ya después habría tiempo de presentaciones

Al terminar la clase Alfred tuvo que trasladarse a otra aula, junto con Kiku con quien al comparar horarios se dieron cuenta de que estarían juntos todo el día, excepto en el horario de la tarde, horario donde se daban las clases artísticas y humanísticas

-Alfred-san al parecer estaremos juntos, espero que nos llevemos bien-dijo para después dar una leve reverencia

-Espero lo mismo- dijo mostrando su gran sonrisa. Durante todo el día Alfred conoció a varias personas con las que compartiría algunas clases, entre ellos a un chico italiano que todos llamaban Feliciano, a un chico alemán llamado Ludwig, un chico chino, un español (quien al parecer era muy amigo de Francis), una chica húngara y un austriaco, pero ni un solo rastro del chico inglés que conoció esa misma mañana

-Oye Francis y…Antonio ¿cierto?- recordando el nombre del español quien asintió con la mirada- ¿alguno de ustedes conoce a un chico inglés llamado Arthur? Es inglés, tiene ojos verdes y unas graaandes cejas- el chico se puso tres dedos arriba de cada ojo para simular las pobladas cejas del chico de la mañana

-Desafortunadamente si-dijo el español reprimiendo unas risitas por el último comentario de Alfred- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Ah! No por nada…lo conocí hoy en la mañana pero no me dijo ni siquiera su apellido- Francis se acerco con pasos firmes y le pasó un brazo por los hombros para hablarle al oído

-Oh petitt Alfred, toda la escuela conoce a Arthur Kirkland, el menor de cuatro hermanos dentro de una de las familias más ricas en toda Europa, además de que es nuestro queridísimo y solitario presidente estudiantil

-¿Presidente estudiantil?- dijo con duda para que los chicos le explicaran

-Él se encarga en parte mantener el control entre los alumnos y los profesores, aunque realmente solo es el soplón de las travesuras hechas por los alumnos-dijo dando un pesado suspiro aun en los hombros del estadounidense

-No te conviene hacer alguna maldad cerca de él…es más si puedes evitar contacto alguno ¡mejor aun!-continuo el español quien se había acercado un poco para no levantar demasiado la voz- Nosotros los becados….no, ni siquiera a los chicos ricos les conviene meterse en problemas con Kirkland- Alzó su dedo índice y se acercó aun mas al rostro de Francis y de Alfred para seguir hablando- Alfred tú y yo somos chicos becados, si te atreves a romper alguna regla en presencia de Arthur vele diciendo adiós a tu beca de la universidad, o hasta dejar la misma escuela

-¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Es así de peligroso?!- dijo un poco asustado separándose de ambos aun algo sorprendido

-Si mon ami, y bueno aun si no tuvieras la beca tendrías que cuidarte de Arthur, por ejemplo, ningún alumno sin beca de aquí, no es parte de una familia más poderosa que la Kirkland, por lo que si alguien se atreve a darle problemas, las consecuencias se verán reflejadas en la familia, ya sea industria o herencia, todo se puede venir abajo- dijo mientras negaba con su cabeza imaginándose el peor escenario

-La familia de Francis es la familia más poderosa después de la Kirkland dentro de la escuela, pero Bonnefoy y Kirkland nunca se han llevado bien por lo que Francis tampoco está de todo a salvo

-¿¡Pero qué dices Antoine?! Yo molestare al pequeño Arthur siempre que yo quiera y no habrá problema alguno

-Si si claro….bueno pero regresando al punto Alfred- llamo a su compañero quien se había quedado en un estado entre sorpresa y duda- Solo recurre a Kirkland cuando sea necesario y no por mucho tiempo, ya sabrás las consecuencias si algo sale mal

-De acuerdo…- Alfred recordó al chico serio de la mañana, era verdad que aun cuando el chico no le dijera su apellido tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que era el presidente estudiantil, aun sabiendo los peligros y haber escuchado las advertencias de sus nuevos amigos aun sentía cierta curiosidad por el chico inglés, verlo aquella mañana, en aquel paisaje y tan….solitario (por decirlo de alguna forma), no podía simplemente alejarse de su curiosidad y conocerlo por él mismo

- Kesesese ¿qué hacen ustedes dos sin mi awesomidad cerca?- dijo un chico albino, cabello blanco y ojos rojos, riendo como lunático al llegar con los tres chicos

-Gilbert, ¿ya terminó tu clase de economía?- dijo Antonio evadiendo a propósito la pregunta del llamado Gilbert

-¡Afortunadamente si! ¡El profesor de economía es un pesado! ¡Ha dejado otro proyecto para la siguiente semana! ¿¡Francis por qué me dejaste solo en el campo de batalla?!- dijo un dramático Gilbert mientras jalaba de la camisa al francés, como si de verdad estuviera sollozando

-Amour, ya te he repetido mil veces que no volveré a entrar a una clase donde este Arthur, no soporto respirar el mismo aire que él, aun si tengo que reprobar algunas de mis materias

-¿Economía?- dijo dudoso Alfred mientras veía su horario intentando buscar aquella asignatura

-No te preocupes Alfred, ¿has notado que tienes algunas horas libres entre semana? Como por ejemplo aquí- dijo señalando un cuadrito en blanco en el horario de Alfred- en estas horas los chicos ricos deben tomar asignaturas especiales como Administración o economía para el bien de sus familias ricachonas

-¡Toño! ¡No lo digas como si fuera así de fácil! En verdad ustedes los chicos becados tienen suerte, no tienen que oír al molesto profesor hablando sobre economía ¡que ni siquiera te interesa!

-Oi, oi, Gilbert, al menos ustedes no deben quedarse más allá de una hora después de terminado el horario matutino, muchos de los becados se quedan en la escuela practicando hasta que los sacan a patadas para poder cerrar, ser becado también tiene complicaciones- el español intento hacer ver a su amigo que no era tampoco fácil ser un chico becado

-Por cierto….es la primera vez que te veo- dijo Gilbert mientras detenía su dramatización, en parte ignorando al pobre de Antonio quien solo dio un pesado suspiro

-Oh, soy Alfred F. Jones, becado y bueno soy nuevo- contestó algo nervioso ya que Gilbert aun no se había percatado antes de su presencia

-Oh! ¡Con que un nuevo! Soy Gilbert Beilschmidt, ¡un gusto!- Alfred reconoció el apellido, tal vez este tal Gilbert era pariente del chico alemán que se sentaba junto a él durante la clase de literatura.

Los cuatro entablaron una cómoda conversación durante los próximos minutos en lo que esperaban que la campana sonase para su próxima clase, Alfred se dio cuenta de la estrecha amistad entre sus tres compañeros, aun cuando se decían bromas pesadas o pequeños golpecitos se veía que disfrutaban estar los tres juntos. La campana sonó y Alfred tuvo que encaminarse solo a su próxima aula

-Por cierto Jones- dijo la profesora de historia universal a mitad de su clase, captando la atención del nuevo- ¿Has dejado ya tu papel de inscripción en la sala del consejo estudiantil? No lo vayas a olvidar por favor

-Oh! Perdone ¡lo había olvidado por completo!- dijo mientras buscaba en su mochila el molesto papel- Profesora, ¿puedo salir un momento? No tardare

-Solo esta vez Jones, será la primera y última vez que salgas de mi clase- contestó mientras retomaba su escritura en el pizarrón

-¡Thanks! ¡No tardo!- dijo saliendo hacia el pasillo, afortunadamente contaba con un pequeño croquis de la escuela y el consejo estudiantil no se encontraba lejos

Después de haber girado por algunos pasillos vio una puerta con letras en grande "Consejo Estudiantil", tal vez debería mantener por ahora distancia hacia Arthur Kirkland, tal vez después de la escuela podría verlo de nuevo y calmar aquella curiosidad hacia él. Alfred tocó algunas veces la puerta y reconoció la voz cuando le dieron el "pasa" desde dentro

-Esto…buenas tardes, soy el estudiante transferido y me pidieron entregar esto- Alfred quería hablar con él, aquel chico de ojos verdes, cabellos rubios y cejas pobladas, quien al parecer bebía una taza de té mientras revisaba algunos documentos

-Gracias- dijo sin siquiera verlo, dejando un poco decepcionado a Alfred, él esperaba algo como "oh otra vez tu" o "pues ya lo sabes, soy el presidente estudiantil", pero ninguna reacción hubo por parte de Arthur, como si no se hubiesen visto esa misma mañana.- Déjalo aquí en mi escritorio, regresa a tu clase

-Ok, thanks…-Alfred dejo el papel lentamente intentando alguna reacción pero nada, simplemente estaba bebiendo té. Sin poder calmar sus propios impulsos decidió él mismo empezar una conversación -Emmm… así que al final eres el p-presidente estudiantil eh- intentó un tono normal, pero su voz se quebró justo a mitad de la oración. Arthur por fin poso sus ojos en el chico, mirándolo como una especie de espécimen extraño

-¿Acaso no oíste hablar sobre mi? Ya deberías saberlo, tengo el poder suficiente para dejarte sin la beca y a toda tu familia en la banca rota ¿o no?- el tono sarcástico de Arthur que uso en la oración dejo algo confundido a Alfred, debería sonar más seguro o arrogante, como le hicieron entender Antonio y Francis

-¿Y por qué lo harías? Aun no he roto ninguna regla- dijo intentando retarlo, tal vez Arthur era del tipo de personas que contaban con el poder de aplastar a los demás…y aun así no lo usaba

-Estas fuera de tu salón de clase cuando tu profesor te advirtió que no tardases, el ir en contra de las advertencias de un profesor esta fuera del reglamento- Alfred trago fuerte al notar la exigencia de Arthur, si que era bastante observador el chico

-Oh!...claro por supuesto… ¿entonces me dejaras sin mi beca en mi primer día de clases?-dijo nervioso, rezando porque no sucediera así

-No soy un dictador como para quitarte la beca por una tontería así, idiota- Arthur frunció el ceño, mostrando algo de molestia por la actitud del otro

-¿E-enserio? Fiuu, estaba empezando a creerme todo lo que Francis y Antonio me dijeron- Al oír los nombres Arthur soltó un suspiro que más bien parecía un pequeño gruñido, captando la atención de Alfred-

-Soy parte de la familia Kirkland, Jones tengo el poder suficiente para efectivamente quitarte la beca, pero nunca se la he quitado a nadie, ni siquiera por que se hayan estado murmurando a mis espaldas. Todo lo que te dijeron aquellos chicos son simples exageraciones, pero si eres feliz creyéndoles está bien, cree en lo que quieras, ahora lárgate de aquí y regresa a tu salón de clases- Alfred se quedo dudoso después de aquella frase, ¿qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso le habían dicho puros rumores falsos? Cuando se disponía a preguntar la mirada furiosa por parte de Arthur se lo impidió, por lo que silenciosamente dejo la oficina con Arthur dentro

Las siguientes clases fueron agotadoras para el pobre de Alfred quien apenas podía seguir el ritmo tan estresante con cada tarea y trabajo que los profesores mencionaban. La salvación de Alfred resonó junto con la campana haciendo que este se casi desmayara sobre su asiento

-Alfred-san, ¡Alfred-san! ¡Tenemos que apresurarnos para la clase artística!- dijo su compañero Kiku mientras lo movía levemente para lograr despertarlo

-¿¡Mas clases?! ¡Esto no es posible!- Alfred no quería moverse, ¿¡cómo lograba Kiku para verse tan fresco como una lechuga después del bombardeo de las asignaturas?!

-Alfred-san, el horario de la tarde empieza, la mayoría de los becados nos tenemos que dirigir a las aulas para practicar…-Kiku soltó un suspiro al ver como Alfred de un momento a otro se había quedado completamente dormido- Será mejor apurarme o si no Yao-san vendrá a buscarme- Rápidamente tomo una pluma y dejo un mensaje junto a Alfred para cuando despertará, tomó sus cosas y se fue.

Arthur se aseguraba de que todos los salones normales (donde se tomaban las cases de las mañana) estuvieran vacios y en orden. O al menos era así hasta que llego a cierta aula y vio a un chico durmiendo en su asiento con su rostro hundido en sus brazos cruzados soltando unos cuantos ronquidos. Soltó un soplido molesto y se acercó al chico, no le importaba ser odiado por los demás siempre y cuando todos acataran las reglas del instituto

-¿¡Que crees que haces?!- dijo cuando se puso frente al asiento, esperando a que el chico despertara. El bello durmiente solo se quejo un poco pero ni siquiera se despertó en la presencia de Kirkland

-¡No me importa si eres becado o no! ¡Despierta con un demonio!- Arthur le propicio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dado el golpe pegó su frente fuertemente con el escritorio y después se incorporó en su asiento- T-tú eres…-empezó a tartamudear al reconocer al chico

-¡Auch! ¡Auch!... ¿qué sucede?- Alfred se frotaba su frente lastimada intentando despertarse completamente- ¿Arthur? Oh! ¿¡Que te sucede?! ¡No me despiertes de esa forma!

-¡No debería si quiera despertarte si no te hubieras quedado dormido en el aula, Jones! ¡Y no me hables tan confianzudamente! ¡Ahora lárgate a tu clase artística!- Alfred se acomodo los lentes y sonrió tranquilamente, ¿¡quién se atrevía a actuar de aquella manera frente a Arthur Kirkland?! Todos apenas lo veían y empezaban el murmullo o simplemente se alejaban, ¿¡el tipo era un idiota o que le pasaba?!

-Creo que me quede un poco dormido después de la última clase- Alfred se frotaba aun sus ojos con un poco de pereza cuando vio el mensaje que le había dejado Kiku _"Alfred-san. No debería dormir después del turno matutino, me fui a mi clase correspondiente, espero que logre llegar a tiempo a la suya, nos vemos mañana.- Honda Kiku-". _Alfred volteo hacia Arthur quien aun lo veía con extrañeza, era momento de enseñarle al gran presidente estudiantil el tipo de persona que era -Es cierto…hey Arthur, no has revisado mi historial académico ¿cierto?- dijo evadiendo todos los regaños del inglés quien solo negó con la cabeza- ¡Perfecto! Entonces no lo revises aun ¿ok? ¡Primero tienes que venir a este salón dentro de 30 minutos! Good bye!- Alfred dejo un papel doblado con el salón mencionado para después salir rápidamente del aula, dejando un confundido Arthur

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre?- se quejó mientras él también dejaba el aula. Arthur se dirigió al consejo estudiantil, donde no había nadie…si bien la sala decía "consejo estudiantil" el único miembro era él, ya que al parecer no era del agrado de los demás estudiantes, por lo que no tenía ningún amigo ni alguien que al que le tuviera confianza. Era extraño saber que un chico apenas transferido se mostrara de esa forma tan abierta con él, aun después de haber oído sobre él por parte de Antonio y Francis

Pasaron los 30 minutos y Arthur estaba indeciso en si ir al salón señalado. Excusándose a sí mismo de que solo era porque no había encontrado el historial del chico entre tanto papeleo se dirigió a paso rápido al salón.

Abrió lentamente la puerta intentando no llamar la atención, ahora que recordaba aquel salón era un pequeño auditorio donde a veces se daban pequeñas conferencias o algunos anuncios para un pequeño sector del alumnado. Todo el auditorio se encontraba con las luces apagadas, excepto aquella que iluminaba el centro del escenario. Aquella persona que se encontraba arriba era… ¿¡era Alfred?!

-No sé qué nombre emplear para decirte quién soy. Mi nombre, ¡oh amor mío!, se me hace odioso, ya que es para ti el enemigo. Si lo viera escrito, le haría trizas.- pronunciaba Alfred mientras movía sus piernas, sus manos, su rostro se tornaba en las palabras pronunciadas. Su cuerpo bien formado destacaba sin el suéter escolar y con la camisa a medio abrir, mientras que su bello y afilado rostro podía mostrar aquellas facciones sin dificultad sin usar sus anteojos.

-Aun no han percibido mis oídos cien palabras pronunciadas por esa voz…- le contestaba la chica que también estaba en el escenario. Aun así Arthur no podía dejar de ver la actuación de Alfred, ¡actuar era su talento, por dios! Ese chico se expresaba fácilmente arriba del escenario, hasta parecía una persona completamente diferente, ¡aquel que había estado durmiendo hace 30 minutos en el aula no podía ser el mismo que estuviera actuando de esa forma! Kirkland no podía dejar de sorprenderse cada vez que Jones soltaba una frase, ¡hasta parecía un verdadero Romeo cuando hablaba de esa forma!

-¡Oh noche feliz! Como es de noche, me temo que todo esto sea un sueño, harto agradable para ser real.- Arthur había quedándose viendo durante varios minutos aquella representación, solo viendo a Alfred, cuando vio esa mañana al tipo, nunca creyó que su beca había sido dada por actuación

-Dos palabras más, querido Romeo, y luego buenas noches…- Estaba seguro que había visto a la chica en algún otro lado, bueno como si a alguien le importara la actuación de la chica, ¡la de Alfred era cien o mil veces mejor!

-…Voy a la celda de mi padre espiritual para implorar su ayuda y enterarle de mi buena fortuna- pronunció al final Alfred, para que después las luces del resto del auditorio se prendieran, dando un pequeño susto al inglés de la puerta

-¡Joven Jones! ¡Es fabuloso!- dijo el profesor encargado de la clase mientras daba varios aplausos- ¡Estas a la par con Sey! ¡Nunca había visto un Romeo y una Julieta tan enamorados!

-No diga eso profesor, solo fue una actuación para probar al compañero transferido- dijo un poco sonrojada la chica llamada Sey, Arthur se quedo pensativo al recordar el nombre de la chica, pero realmente no le importo demasiado, era obvio que había visto a la chica, no por algo era presidente estudiantil

-Jejeje muchas gracias profesor, aunque no estoy muy acostumbrado a este tipo de papeles tan renacentistas- Alfred había regresado a su personalidad común, y el hechizo que había atrapado a Arthur se desvaneció; inhalo una gran bocanada de aire llenando sus pulmones a lo máximo… ¿Por qué había aguantado la respiración? Sentía además su cara arder y su corazón con un palpitar bastante fuerte, ¿por qué se había puesto es ese estado?

-Alfred no te preocupes, eres en verdad muy bueno actuando, me sorprendí cuando representaste de esa forma a Romeo, aun cuando llegaste tarde a la clase jejeje- se rio un poco Sey recordando como el chico había llegado agitado y tarde a la clase

-Jones, no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde a mi clase, solo lo pasare esta vez por la magnífica actuación que nos mostraste, ¿entendido?

-Si señor- dijo con media sonrisa, mas le valía acostumbrarse al ritmo de la escuela rápido, o solo se metería en serios problemas. Alfred oyó levemente el rechinido de la puerta por lo que ver hacia esta encontró a Arthur viéndolo fijamente, quien dio un saltito al verse descubierto y salió corriendo de su lugar- Disculpe profesor…apenas me estoy acostumbrando al ritmo escolar, ¿podría irme temprano el día de hoy? Realmente aun sigo agotado por el viaje del avión y el primer día de escuela- El profesor se le quedo viendo con una mirada estricta, pero al final asintió con la cabeza y mano dando a entender que podía retirarse

Alfred dio las gracias y sin siquiera ponerse el suéter o abotonarse más la camisa agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la sala del consejo estudiantil

-¡Hey Arthur!- dijo cuando entró sin siquiera tocar la puerta, aunque no había sido necesario ya que en el consejo estudiantil no había nadie- ¿Donde pudo haber ido?- se pregunto a si mismo mientras se ponía los anteojos. No conocía a Arthur, no había intercambiado demasiadas palabras con el chico y aun así quería verlo, además que por la expresión que tenía el inglés cuando lo descubrió al pie de la puerta, supuso que había estado viendo su representación

Alfred estuvo buscando al inglés por varios pasillos, algunas veces intentó preguntar por él a los alumnos que encontraba pero estos simplemente decían no haberlo visto y escabullirse lejos, al parecer era verdad eso de que Arthur era el solitario y exigente presidente estudiantil

De alguna forma, Alfred había salido de la escuela y se dirigía a aquel bosque tapado por la reja de seguridad, la cruzó de la misma forma y facilidad, pasados varios minutos de caminata llegó nuevamente al lugar donde había visto por primera vez a Arthur

-¡Ahí esta!- dijo para sí mismo acercándose con sigilo al otro rubio. Arthur se encontraba acostado en el pasto usando su mochila como almohada y el mismo libro de la mañana tapando ambos ojos. Alfred se acercó lo suficiente para después ponerse en cuclillas, poniendo su rostro justo por encima del de Arthur.

-¿Arthur Kirkland?- Alfred quito con cuidado el libro del rostro del inglés, dejando ver el rostro durmiente con el ceño ligeramente fruncido- Dime ahora ¿quién es el bello durmiente?- Alfred rió bajito por su propio comentario y un leve quejido salió de Arthur, al parecer no estaba tan profundamente dormido como lo estaba Alfred en el aula

-Sí que tienes un mejor humor cuando estas dormido que estando despierto eh- Alfred recorrió con su mirada el rostro cercano de Arthur, sus cejas pobladas, sus ojos cerrados enmarcados por unas pestañas medianamente largas, una nariz perfecta que se movía con ritmo ante sus respiraciones lentas, sus labios rosados y levemente entreabiertos, dejando escapar pequeños suspiros entre sueños, oh esos lindos y pequeños labios, ¿cómo se sentirían?

-¿¡Q-que demonios estoy pensando?!- Alfred se sonrojo por sus propios pensamientos, especialmente los que iban dirigidos a los labios de Arthur, después de haber desviado por unos cuantos segundos su mirar, volvió a ver los labios de Arthur, aun curioso por ellos. Sin pensar demasiado en sus acciones fue acercándose levemente para poder juntas los suyos propios con los ingleses

-Idiota… ¿Jones?- dijo un adormilado Arthur mientras abría sus ojos y veía el rostro cercano del estadounidense, quien se había quedado a pocos centímetros de completar el beso- ¡AH! ¡¿Qué te crees maldito pervertido!?- Arthur intento incorporarse inmediatamente, pero por la rápida acción ambas frentes chocaron con brusquedad, haciendo quejar ambos chicos

-¡Auch! ¿¡Que te sucede Arthur?!, ¡si sigues así me harás un gran chichón en la frente!- Alfred se había separado por completo y ahora solo estaba acostado en el pasto mientras se quejaba por el fuerte golpe

-¡Es lo que te quiero preguntar a ti idiota! ¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios querías hacer a esa distancia?!- dijo Arthur sentado junto al otro mientras también se sobaba la frente lastimada

-Yo…yo solo… ¡no se! ¡Es tu culpa por dormirte en un lugar como este!- dijo intentando defenderse mientras se reincorporaba

-¿¡Mi culpa?! ¡Como si yo fuera de los que se durmieran en las aulas después de un día normal!- Ante el comentario Alfred abrió la boca, pero no pudo contraatacar al comentario, por lo que termino solo haciendo un infantil puchero- Además, ¿quién te dio el permiso de llamarme por mi nombre?

-¿Tu nombre?- Alfred se quedo pensativo por la extraño comentario- Todos te llaman por tu nombre ¿no es así? Al menos Francis lo hace

-¡No menciones al cara de sapo por favor!, aunque es lógico solo llevas un día en la escuela- Arthur tomo su libro y lo metió cuidadosamente a su mochila- Nadie tiene la suficiente confianza en mí, por lo que lo único que les importa es mi apellido

-Oí un poco de eso en la escuela, que suerte poder ser parte de la familia más rica de la escuela- Alfred se arrimo un poco para sentarse más cerca del inglés sin que este lo notara

-Eh~ si claro, suerte- contesto con sarcasmo mientras fruncía mas su ceño- ¿de quién oíste de mi? No me digas que solo les preguntaste a Fernández Carriedo y al cara de sapo

-Si te refieres a Antonio y a Francis, pues si- Levantó los hombros como si no tuviera culpa alguna- Algo sobre que tu familia es poderosa, que a los alumnos como yo puedes quitarles la beca y a los alumnos como Francis o ese chico Gilbert podrías llevar a su familia a la quiebra, y también que eres el presidente estudiantil soplón y solitario

-Espera… ¿¡también hablaste con Beilschmidt?!- dijo un poco alterado cuando Alfred asintió con su cabeza- De los cientos de personas dentro de la escuela que pudiste haberles preguntado vas y hablas con el Bad Friend Trio- suspiro pesadamente cuando se dejo caer nuevamente al pasto y pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza- Bueno tampoco es que me importe demasiado que es lo que pienses de mi persona, no serás ni el primero ni el último que me termine odiando e ignorándome

-¿De qué hablas? ¿En verdad has quitado becas y destruido industrias familiares?- dijo curioso mientras veía a Arthur

-¡Claro que no! Las personas como ellos tienden a exagerar solo por mis raíces y por un pequeño incidente de mi primer año como presidente estudiantil- dio un suspiro cansado y después continuó- Y las demás personas tienden a creerles…no digo que sean malas personas pero simplemente no les agrado

-Bueno eres demasiado apegado a las normas…aunque sigo sin comprenderte demasiado- Alfred lanzó una sonrisa confusa, la cual al chocar con las pupilas de Arthur el rostro inglés se sonrojo levemente, aunque para disimularlo solo giró un poco la cabeza cerrando los ojos

-Veras, conozco a Francis desde que éramos unos niños, nuestras familias nunca se han llevado bien por las relaciones profesionales, además de que odio su retorcida y pervertida personalidad. Durante mi primer año en la escuela me nombraron presidente estudiantil, intenté hacer un buen trabajo y llevarme bien con los que en aquel entonces pertenecían al consejo estudiantil- Arthur abrió sus ojos solo para encontrarse con Alfred prestándole atención por lo que decidió continuar- ¿Conoces a Honda Kiku?

-¡Oh claro! Compartiré la mayoría de mis asignaturas con él, se ve que es buena persona…pero…- Alfred no sabía qué tenía que ver el japonés dentro de la plática pero dejó que Arthur continuara

-Es buna persona…a mediados de aquel año de alguna forma estuvo involucrado en una pelea entre dos chicos…Karpusi Heracles y Annan Sadiq, al parecer ambos peleaban por saber quien se llevaba mejor con Honda, una simple estupidez- Alfred rió bajito al saber la causa de la pelea, al parecer Kiku era bastante querido por varias personas- La pelea se intensificó y ni siquiera yo pude detenerla…así que llamé a un profesor para poner orden, al final se pudo controlar la situación pero ambos quedaron suspendidos el resto del año

-¿¡Eh?! ¿¡Eso fue lo que decidiste?!- expresó sorprendido

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo solo tengo que controlar el orden en la escuela, no impongo el castigo!- Arthur se sentó rápidamente ante la acusación de Alfred quien se calmo después de eso- Pero aun así, no tardaron de correr rumores de que el castigo lo había sugerido yo, además de quitarle la beca a Karpusi y mandar a la ruina a la familia de Annan- Arthur regresó a su posición anterior para seguir hablando- Obviamente ninguno de esos rumores es cierto, ambos regresaron al siguiente año, con beca y con dinero, pero aun así no tuvieron las bolas de desmentir los rumores- Alfred se quedó callado un momento procesando el relato anterior, Arthur no era culpable de nada, lo único que había intentado hacer era cumplir con su trabajo como era debido, pero al pedir ayuda a los profesores solo había provocado el odio y los rumores por parte de los alumnos- Al final, los alumnos del consejo dejaron sus cargos y solo quedé yo…ya que "Kirkland es una gran familia con poder, así que Arthur podrá dirigir él solo la escuela"

-¡Oi! ¡Eso es demasiado injusto!- una sensación de molestia invadió a Alfred después de la última oración. Cerró sus puños y los dejo caer con fuerza contra el pasto- ¡Tu familia ni siquiera tuvo algo que ver con el incidente!

-Lo sé- dijo mientras veía curioso el enfado de Alfred- pero aun así no pude detener los rumores. Cuando te acostumbres mas a la escuela verás que cada semana hay nuevos rumores sobre que le quite a alguien su beca o sobre el poder de mi familia

-¡¿Cómo puedes estar tan calmado aun en esta situación?! ¡Deberías intentar remediarlo! ¡Seguir los consejos de algún amigo o algo así!- Alfred gateó hasta quedar más cerca de Arthur intentando calmar su enojo y furia

-¿Eh? Para empezar Jones, después del incidente nadie quiso acercarse a mí, así que no soy de las personas que puedan decir que tienen al menos un amigo- Arthur intento ocultar su nerviosismo de tener al otro tan cerca mientras aun explicaba con calma- y en segundo lugar esto ya no me afecta, supongo que ya estoy acostumbrado, que si me odian o le tienen miedo a mi familia, a mi me vale un bledo lo que piensen- Alfred iba a empezar a reclamar nuevamente pero fue interrumpido por Kirkland antes de siquiera soltar la primera palabra- Así que, para evitar más rumores será mejor que no te vuelvas a acercar más de lo necesario a mi Jones, este lugar también es perteneciente a los Kirkland por lo que podría acusarte de violar propiedad privada en cualquier momento, así que te pido de favor de no regreses mas aquí- Arthur se paró nuevamente y una escena familiar a la de esa misma mañana se repetía, se sacudió un poco el uniforme, tomo su mochila y empezó a caminar lejos

-Pero no lo harás Arthur…ahora comprendo que no serías capaz de acusarme por algo así- Arthur giró un poco para poder ver a Alfred quien seguía sentado en el pasto- Tú no utilizas a tu familia en este tipo de cosas, eres alguien que se quedo solo al intentar seguir con lo que tu creías correcto, y no eres el soplón y malvado presidente que dicen que eres- Alfred sonrió nuevamente, haciendo que el corazón de Arthur palpitara fuertemente, ¿qué era aquella sensación? Siempre que aquella sonrisa se asomaba por el rostro del estadounidense no podía sentirse tranquilo- Así que déjame convertirme en tu primer amigo Arthur, llámame Alfred ¿ok?- Un silencio se poso entre ambos, Arthur sin poder pensar en palabras correctas para la situación

-N-no seas idiota J-jones…- Arthur se dio nuevamente la vuelta para seguir su camino, su cara ardía, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que dolía, necesitaba salir de la vista de Alfred

-Vendré también mañana Arthur- dijo antes de que el inglés saliera corriendo del lugar

~*~*~* CONTINUARA ~*~*~*

* * *

Hikari: Y bien? Que les pareció? Me darían la oportunidad para seguirlo subiendo? *w*?

Arthur: Y-yo no soy asi! Además, creo que te has puesto algo cursi esta vez

Alfred: No te preocupes Iggy, a mi me ha gustado el fic de Hikari, en el siguiente capítulo nos espera mucho mas acercamiento *ve de forma sensual a Arthur*

Arthur: I-idiota! No malterpretes! Yo no dije que quería cosas asi! ¬/¬

Hikari: Ah ~ este par de enamorados. Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, ya saben pueden darme sus opiniones ya sea por facebook, por fanfiction o por amor-yaoi (aunque recuerden! Aunque no tengan cuenta pueden opinar por aquí mismo y no perdería los lindos coments que me dedican TwT). Espero que le den una pequeña oportunidad a esta historia, de ser asi nos leemos en el siguiente cap! Bye byeeee

P.D: les invito a leer la historia paralela a esta (es spamano) de "Porque yo estaré ahi" jejeje x si les interesa n.n


	2. Cap 2: Malentendido, palabras de amor

_-Te amo Arthur- dijo una vez terminado el beso, dejando mudo al chico inglés, quien después de algunos minutos contesto un casi inaudible "Yo también"_

Contenido: Yaoi, tal vez poco de OCC, AU (Universo alterno)

Pareja: UsUk (Alfred x Arthur/ Estados Unidos x Inglaterra)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: HOLAS! como estan? ^^ aqui presentandome con el segundo capitulo

Arthur: Has estado recibiendo varios comentarios o no? x q no lo actualizaste antes baka?

Alfred: vamos Arthur no seas tan impaciente...hikari estuvo algo cansada durante esta semana no es asi?

Hikari: Bueno algo asi, pero no los quiero entretener con mis aburridos momentos personales, yo aqui siempre lamentandome de que Hetalia no me pertenece, es creacion de Himaruya Hidekaz y pues ni modo, aun asi espero q disfruten este fic q realize x ocio y dedicacion

los tres: que lo disfruten! ^^

* * *

-N-no seas idiota J-jones…- Arthur se dio nuevamente la vuelta para seguir su camino, su cara ardía, su corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que dolía, necesitaba salir de la vista de Alfred

-Vendré también mañana Arthur- dijo antes de que el inglés saliera corriendo del lugar

De esta forma pasaron varias semanas después del ingreso de Alfred a Hetalia Gakuen, al fin estaba empezando a acostumbrarse al ritmo escolar por lo que ya no quedaba casi desmayado después de las clases matutinas. Todos los días después de su clase de actuación Alfred salía disparado hacia el bosque a unas cuadras de la escuela, donde siempre encontraba a Arthur en el mismo lugar, y aunque el inglés lo negara, realmente solo se quedaba hasta tarde esperando al estadounidense.

-¡La profesora de historia está en contra mía! ¡En verdad Arthur! ¡Esa profesora loca no debería siquiera dar clases!- dijo un exagerado Alfred mientras que el otro fingía leer, ya que realmente escuchaba con la paciencia del mundo las quejas del otro

-Alfred, la profesora Olsen está lo suficientemente capacitada para dar clases- Arthur había empezado a llamarlo por su nombre en algún momento de las pasadas semanas, lo cual hacia infinitivamente feliz a Alfred- Solo deberías prestar más atención a su clase y no debe haber ningún problema

-Lo dices porque para ti no es un problema estudiar- Alfred se dejo caer al pasto mientras extendía sus brazos- Por cierto Arthur- llamó a su compañero quien desvió levemente su mirada de su libro- la próxima semana tendré que actuar en una obra renacentista frente a todos los que estén en el auditorio

-¿U-una obra?- Arthur aun recordaba aquella representación de Romeo por parte de Alfred, sus movimientos y sus expresiones, además de aun recordar las gratas sensaciones que le hizo sentir- ¿Cual e-es el título?- intento preguntar sin el nerviosismo que se estaba acumulando en su estómago

-Hamlet…al profesor le encanta Shakespeare, así que participare como Hamlet- dijo mientras soltaba un suspiro cansado, era verdad que actuaba bastante bien, pero las obras renacentistas realmente no era lo que en verdad le gustase

-¿¡Serás Hamlet?!- contestó sorprendido- Apenas has estado unas semanas en la escuela ¿¡y ya te están dando el papel principal?!

-Pues…sí, eso creo, pero realmente estaba pensando en rechazar el papel, aunque el profesor me lo impidió- Arthur golpeó la cabeza de Alfred con su pesado tomo, que en este día era algo bastante grueso, tal vez al menos 1000 páginas- ¡Auch! ¿¡Que te sucede?!

-¡No seas idiota! Nunca debes rechazar el papel principal ¿¡oíste?!- Dijo un poco enojado por las intenciones de su compañero- ¿Has oído sobre los proyectos finales de los becados cierto? En unos meses más empezaran estos proyectos y después se publicarán unas listas de los alumnos, acomodados de mayor preferencia a menor, que obtendrán la beca para la universidad

-Ah ~ algo así había escuchado- dijo aun sobándose en el lugar golpeado- Pero aun no es la obra del proyecto por lo que no hay de qué preocuparse

-Alfred…eres demasiado despreocupado, piensa que es una especie de preliminar para el proyecto y que estas entre los mejores lugares- Arthur volvió a abrir su libro intentando calmar su reciente molestia- Y dime…¿quién será Ofelia?

-Creo que será Sey o Emma…realmente aun no estoy interesado en esos aspectos, solo necesito que su actuación este a mi nivel- Un segundo golpe en la cabeza fue dado después del comentario

-¡No digas cosas tan arrogantes idiota!- dijo con la respiración forzada intentando calmarse

-¡Auch! Arthur deberías de dejar de golpearme cada vez que digo algo…pero el punto de todo esto era, ¿podrás asistir a la obra?- dijo mientras soltaba una de sus tantas sonrisas

-P-pues no estoy seguro…por estas fechas tengo mucho trabajo que hacer…-Nuevamente un sonrojo se poso en su rostro así que intento taparlo con su grueso tomo

-Si no vienes…yo en verdad renunciare al papel de Hamlet- contestó haciendo un infantil puchero, Arthur se quedo con la grosería en la boca al ver aquel puchero, maldita sea, en esas pocas semanas después de conocerse, se había dado cuenta que las sonrisas y expresiones infantiles por parte de Alfred era de las pocas cosas que podían convencerlo en las situaciones

-E-está bien intentare ir…pero no prometo nada- después de la contestación Alfred grito un gran "¡wuju! Lo logré" sabiendo desde un principio que Arthur era débil ante esas expresiones

Después de la pequeña charla entre ambos jóvenes, el paso de los días siguió su transcurso normal entre las clases de actuación y las matutinas, hasta que llegó la mañana del día de la representación de Alfred

-Alfred-san- llamó el japonés cuando estaban en la hora libre- El día de hoy no necesito quedarme en mi clase artística así que podré ir a ver su actuación

-¿¡En verdad Kiku?! ¡Eso es genial! ¡Me sentiré más tranquilo si estas entre los espectadores!- dijo entusiasmado por saber que su amigo iría a verlo

-¿Hoy te toca actuar mon ami?- se metió en la conversación cierto francés que se volvía a saltar su clase de economía- ¿Qué obra es?

-Hamlet, será hoy al terminar las clases matutinas- dijo despreocupado Alfred

-Oh ya veo…bueno siempre y cuando no vea a Arthur podré entrar a tu actuación amour, ¿qué dices?

-Oh…ya veo jejeje- rio algo nervioso Alfred al recordar el odio en la relación que había entre Francis y Arthur por conflictos familiares

-Eso me recuerda…mon ami Alfred, has estado muy cercano a Arthur en las últimas semanas ¿no es verdad?- dijo el francés mientras se acercaba para no levantar demasiado la voz- Te aconseje que era peligro acercársele tanto

-Pues si…pero él no es como en verdad lo describen Francis- contestó un poco nervioso- Arthur solo se vio envuelto en un pequeño problema fue todo…

-Yo tampoco creo que Kirkland-san sea una mala persona- dio su propio comentario Kiku, quien no se había quedado callado ante la conversación- En verdad Hercles-san y Sadiq-san no perdieron nada más que unos meses escolares después de la pelea de ese entonces

-Lamento decir esto mon amis, pero por lo que dicen los rumores, ellos aun pueden estudiar aquí porque le dieron soborno a la familia Kirkland, y estoy hablando de una cantidad grande de dinero para poder satisfacerlos

-Francis, entiendo que no te llevas bien con Arthur pero en verdad él no…-Alfred no pudo terminar ya que la campana del fin de hora resonó en el colegio, dejando ver a los alumnos de la clase de economía (quienes tomaban clase en el aula más cercana de donde los tres estaban platicando) recorrieran aquel pasillo. Alfred logro ver a lo lejos una caballera rubia perteneciente al chico Kirkland

-Alfred-san, tenemos que regresar al salón de clases…-intento llamar Kiku, pero el otro no dejaba de ver hacia la dirección en donde Arthur caminaba solo

-Hey! ¡Arthur!- gritó fuerte, llamando la atención de las demás personas, impresionadas de que alguien pudiese llamar con tal confianza al presidente estudiantil- ¡Arthur Kirkland! ¡Te estoy hablando!- Alfred intentó apresurarse para llegar junto a él, pero al parecer el otro solo había aumentado la velocidad en sus pasos al oír la estridente voz que lo llamaba. No paso demasiado tiempo para que Alfred quedara junto al inglés para llamar su atención- Arthur no me…

-Jones, será mejor que te apresures a tu clase si no quieres romper una norma en mi presencia-dijo un cortante Arthur que ni siquiera se atrevió el verlo directamente a los ojos- Iré- dijo en casi un murmullo para después alejarse rápidamente de Alfred

Alfred creía comprender la actitud de Arthur en aquel momento, los rumores sobre él siempre salían cada inicio de semana y era verdad que nadie se atrevía a acercársele ni siquiera un poco. Supuso que solo sería para evitar que Alfred se viera enrollado entre esos mismos rumores y lo perjudicaran de alguna forma. Alfred al entender esto, solo sonrió levemente, se dio la vuelta y jaló a Kiku a su siguiente clase mientras Francis aun lo veía algo curioso

Unas horas más tarde la campanada de fin de clases matutinas sonó en todo el colegio, haciendo que Alfred saltará de su asiento y saliera corriendo en dirección al auditorio, tenía que prepararse para que todo saliera bien, que su amigo Kiku estuviera entre la multitud de espectadores le daba confianza, pero que Arthur también estuviera hacia que su corazón palpitara desenfrenadamente…siempre se sentía tan bien siempre que estuviera junto a Arthur

El alumnado fue poco a poco llenando el pequeño auditorio, como era una simple obra de ensayo no era necesario presentarla a la escuela entera, por lo que la cantidad de asientos era bastante limitado

-Aunque sea solo una pequeña obra me siento un poco nerviosa- admitió una chica de cabellos rubios con una cinta en el cabello, ella sería la encargada de representar a Ofelia

-Emma no es necesario que te pongas tan nerviosa, todo saldrá bien- intento animar a la chica mientras terminaba de arreglar su vestuario. Justo en aquel momento la cuenta regresiva empezaba a sonar en las bocinas "Primera llamada…esta es la primera llamada"

-Oh ¡creo que eso no es bueno para mis nervios!...iré a tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de que empiece la obra, no tardo Alfred- la chica había intentando abanicarse con su mano derecha, de verdad que estaba bastante nerviosa

Alfred repasaba una vez más sus líneas, mientras veía cada 3 minutos la multitud de gente entrar y acomodarse en los asientos, en una de las miradas alcanzó a ver a su amigo Kiku y seguido después de él estaba Arthur. Todo el mundo se calló en seco al notar la presencia del presidente dentro del auditorio

-Es Kirkland….será mejor recorrernos algunos lugares…-alcanzó a oír cierto murmullo. Una molestia se apoderó de él al ver como la demás gente evitaba cualquier contacto con Kirkland, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarlo o tocarlo. Arthur se acomodó en una de las filas de abajo, donde a ninguno de sus lados nadie se atrevió a sentarse.

-Como si me importará…-se dijo a si mismo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento, aun sintiendo las miradas de desconfianza de la demás gente. El murmullo regresó entre los espectadores, aunque fue mucho menor que al principio, tal vez intentando no incomodar al chico

-Segunda llamada…esta es la segunda llamada- repetía la bocina, haciendo olvidar por un momento la rabia de Alfred y concentrarse nuevamente en sus líneas.

-¡Alfred! Creo que estoy mejor….jejeje espero que todo salga como lo planeamos- rió la chica belga aun con cierto nerviosismo, aunque se veía mejor de cómo se encontraba hace unos minutos

-Eso espero yo también- contestó regalando una de sus tantas encantadoras sonrisas. Alfred hecho un último vistazo a los espectadores, y alcanzó a ver como Francis entró por unos momentos para después darse la vuelta y regresarse por donde había aparecido- Supongo que su odio no permitió que se quedara…-murmulló al ver la acción del francés, si que era bastante orgulloso respecto a su odio hacia Arthur

-¿Dijiste algo?- preguntó Emma curiosa, cuando se disponía a negarlo, las bocinas repitieron nuevamente "Tercera llamada…esta es la tercera llamada… ¡Comencemos!"- Al parecer ya empezamos- pronunció mientras veía como Alfred cerraba su libreto y respiraba hondo.

La obra fluyo con ritmo contante y bastante entendible, no había error alguno en la actuación de Alfred, es como si estuvieras viendo al mismo Hamlet intentando vengar a su padre muerto

-…Yo te quería antes, Ofelia- pronunció con una impecable actuación Alfred, quien sin sus lentes y su atuendo, parecía una persona completamente diferente

-Así me lo dabais a entender- Pronuncio Emma representando perfectamente a Ofelia, aunque no tan perfectamente como Alfred de Hamlet…o al menos eso pensaba Arthur quien estaba poniendo máxima atención a la obra. Desde la primera vez que había visto a Alfred actuar se había quedado embelesado por el chico, es como si no hubiera persona que actuara mejor que Alfred.

-…Yo no te he querido nunca- dijo firmemente, sarcásticamente, con ese tono y ritmo tan directo que hasta dolía. En los oídos de Arthur, la oración quedó resonando hasta llegar en lo más hondo de él, es como si la reacción ofendida de Ofelia también fuese suya

La obra siguió con ritmo y sin errores, y si los había no eran ocasionados por Alfred, quien parecía inmutable en su representación. De esta manera pasado cierto tiempo, casi al finalizar la obra, Alfred estaba tirado en el centro del escenario, como si en verdad estuviera agonizando

-…Para mi sólo queda ya…silencio eterno-dijo para después quedar en un supuesto estado muerto. Arthur tuvo que contenerse para no saltar de su asiento directo al escenario para verificar el verdadero estado del estadounidense. Dados varios minutos después el telón bajo y se dio por terminada la obra. Los aplausos eufóricos inundaron rápidamente el auditorio por completo, como si todos estuvieran en verdad al tanto de la magnífica actuación que habían presenciado

Poco a poco el alumnado salió intentando no hacer demasiado desorden, aun recordando la presencia del presidente y los rumores cerca de él.

Arthur salió casi al último dejando que los alumnos se dispersarán, para ser sincero se sentía un poco mal al haberle contestado de esa forma en la mañana a Alfred, por lo que lo esperó en una esquina cerca de la puerta, tal vez podría disculparse y felicitarlo por su gran actuación.

Pasaron varios minutos para que Alfred saliera por la puerta ya vestido con su uniforme cotidiano, sus lentes y un aura de cansancio. Pero antes de que el rubio pudiera acercársele, Honda Kiku y el francés cara de sapo se le acercaron demasiado confianzudos

-¡Alfred-san! ¡Es magnífico!- se expreso Kiku a quien raramente se le podía ver con tanta emoción impregnada en su rostro- ¡Me sentí como cuando veo un capitulo nuevo de anime después de haber esperado una semana completa!

-Supongo que entonces eso es una emoción buena jejeje- dijo nervioso Alfred al oír la extraña comparación de su amigo. Arthur al aun no ser notado por Alfred se ocultó tras un pilar cerca del pequeño grupo, sabía que era incorrecto oír conversaciones ajenas, pero no quería que Francis y Honda lo vieran esperando por Alfred

-Mon ami, nunca creí que pudieras hacer algo así, hace unas semanas creía que tu único talento era poder comer tantas hamburguesas seguidas- dijo mientras le revolvía juguetonamente el cabello

-¿Me viste Francis? Creí que no entrarías al mismo auditorio donde estuviera Ar…Kirkland- se corrigió a sí mismo. La conclusión que había llegado después de la contestación de la mañana de Arthur le había dado la idea de que tal vez para Arthur era más cómodo fingir que no había ninguna relación entre ellos mientras los demás alumnos rondaban cerca, todo para evitar más rumores negativos para Arthur

-Así es amour, pero la familia Bonnefoy también tiene su poderío ¿sabes? Si los Kirkland pueden controlar gran parte de la escuela yo también puedo…así que mire todo desde el estudio arriba de los asientos de los espectadores, además de que es más cómodo que estar entre los demás estudiantes

-Eh…-pronunció un poco asombrado mientras una gotita le corría por la sien…si en verdad Francis supiera que Arthur nunca usaba la influencia de su familia dentro de la escuela…lo más seguro es que se abstendría en usarla él también

-Alfred, amour, regresando a nuestro tema de antes…- dijo mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros para poder hablarle al oído, aun así Arthur se mantenía al tanto para poder escuchar a la perfección- Será mejor que no te acerques de nuevo de nuestro solitario presidente estudiantil… ¿has visto como lo alejaron los demás estudiantes? Su presencia es algo molesta para los demás ¿o no crees?

-Emmm…bueno eso creo, pero ya te lo he dicho Francis, Kirkland no es alguien como lo dicen los rumores simplemente él…-Alfred no estaba seguro sobre lo que debía decir, si no quería que más rumores se esparcieran sobre Arthur así que tenía que ser cuidadoso con sus palabras. No podía simplemente decir algo como "Yo lo conozco, y sé que él no es así…de hecho creo que me he enamorado de él". Y es que se había dado cuenta, si pensar en alguien todo el tiempo, el querer estar junto a él, el querer que aquella persona que ves todos los días ahora te viera a ti, si todo eso era amor, definitivamente estaba enamorado de Arthur

-O es que acaso...-se interrumpió a sí mismo al ver el rostro levemente enrojecido de Alfred mientras se hundía en sus pensamientos- ¡Oh mon ami!- exclamó llamando la atención de ambos- ¿¡O es que te estás enamorando de Arthur?!

-¿Eso es verdad, Alfred-san?- exclamó un, extrañamente emocionado Kiku, que en algún momento mientras Alfred aun estaba procesando la pregunta de Francis, había sacado una pequeña libreta y un bolígrafo

-¿¡Qué?!...no…bueno…- Alfred sentía como su rostro ardía por cada segundo que pasaba, por cada imagen de Arthur que se cruzaba por la mente, al verse descubierto tan pronto, ¿¡o es que Francis tenía telepatía o algo por el estilo?!- Yo…

Mientras tanto, Arthur, quien aun oía la conversación, no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la insinuación de Francis, ¿¡que se creía el cara de sapo al deducir algo así?! Estaba claro que Arthur se sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en el estadounidense, y que no podía evitar desviar la mirada cuando sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho al ver aquellas sonrisas tan cautivadoras por parte de Alfred, pero nunca había visto a Alfred dar indicios de estar enamorado de él, si alguien estaba enamorado aquí era el mismo Arthur pero… ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO?! ¿¡ÉL?! ¿¡ARTHUR KIRKLAND ENAMORADO?!

-Calma Arthur…esto no es posible- se decía a si mismo intentando calmar el acelerado pulso de su cuerpo mientras sentía la temperatura subir, ¡demonios! ¿¡Cómo es que apenas se estaba enterando de sus propios sentimientos?!

-Yo no le he querido…n-n-nunca…-dijo con voz temblorosa Alfred. Era lo mejor, no decirlo en voz alta (al menos por ahora), simplemente no quería meter en más problemas a Arthur, además…sabía que era una especie de amor no correspondido. Arthur siempre se mostraba molesto con su presencia, y aunque había logrado acercársele un poco en las últimas semanas, sabía que no era nadie importante para el inglés

Arthur sintió como su corazón se paraba al oír la frase dicha por Alfred, justo la misma que le había dicho Hamlet poco antes de mandar a Ofelia a vivir a un convento. ¿Así se habría sentido Ofelia? Aun así lo sabia… ¿cómo se le había podido ocurrir que Alfred se hubiera podido enamorar de alguien como él? Estaba claro, nadie le prestaría atención al rico y solitario presidente estudiantil, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que su relación con Alfred de hiciera distante y finalmente desapareciera, además ambos eran hombres…era raro, lo sabía, Alfred jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos…lo mejor para ambos sería empezar inmediatamente aquel distanciamiento

-Ustedes…deberían de dejar de murmurar a mitad del pasillo, es molesto para las demás clases- Apareció cortante el presidente mientras se acercaba al grupo de amigos- Honda, si ya no tienes más clases de artística deberías retirarte de la escuela- El mencionado solo se quedo un poco sorprendido para después asentir mientras daba una pequeña reverencia- Francis…-mencionó como si quisiera escupir el propio nombre lejos de su sistema

-Arthur, hola cuanto tiempo verdad petitt?- contestó con el mismo tono mientras sonreía con arrogancia mezclada con odio

-Ahórrate tus modales cara de rana, si en verdad estas tan feliz de verme deberías entrar a las clases de economía, aunque mejor para la familia Kirkland…habernos deshecho de un Bonnefoy sin haber movido ni siquiera un dedo- Ante el comentario del inglés, Francis no sostuvo mas su falsa sonrisa y solo tronó los dientes irritado- En cuento a ti Jones…te felicito por tu destacable participación en la obra- ante las palabras de Arthur, Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír, lo cual hizo que Arthur casi abandonara su personalidad cortante del momento, pero se mantuvo firme- Aun así Jones, debes de dejar de merodear a las afueras del instituto, también, por la seguridad y el perfil del alumnado, asegúrate de regresar inmediatamente a casa.-antes de proseguir dio un pequeño suspiro, el decir todo aquello sí que se le estaba dificultando- Y también no interfieras en las actividades del consejo estudiantil, la mayoría de las veces resultas ser molesto- Dicho lo anterior Arthur se dio la vuelta sin tener el valor de ver la reacción del estadounidense…lo sabía, esto era lo mejor para ambos

Después de haber dejado a los tres amigos en un estado entre sorpresivo, furia y confusión, Arthur recorrió varios pasillos tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían. Rápidamente llegó al consejo estudiantil y cerró la puerta detrás de él, dejando resbalar su espalada en la puerta hasta que se logro sentar en el alfombrado suelo

-Soy un idiota…-se dijo a si mismo mientras sacaba su teléfono celular y marcaba cierto número. Espero varios tonos hasta que una voz familiar sonó al otro lado de la bocina

-Oh, el pequeño Artie llama, un suceso bastante extraño de hecho, y ¿qué sucede presidente estudiantil? ¿Problemas para tener que llamar a tu hermano?- contesto un chico con cierto acento escocés

-Scott pasa el teléfono a mi padre…-dijo mientras ignoraba las malas bromas de su hermano mayor. Sería la primera vez que tendría que pedirle un favor a la familia Kirkland

Alfred, quien se había quedado algo conmocionado por la actitud de Arthur, intentó no tomarle demasiada importancia, tal vez solo lo había dicho por que lo había visto con Francis, pero aun cuando sabía el odio en común entre ambas familias, Arthur nunca se había expresado de esa forma hacia alguien, ni siquiera hacia el propio hijo de los Bonnefoy

El chico decidió dirigirse a su casa, tal vez lo único que tenía Arthur era un mal humor pasajero, ya mañana llegaría temprano y lo volvería a ver en el lugar de siempre.

Así de rápido, pasó la noche, y con cierta confusión Alfred se despertó un poco más temprano en la mañana, se arregló y salió rápidamente de casa para poder llegar a aquel bosque cercano a la escuela. Cuando llego le pareció extraña la limosina que se encontraba justo delante de la entrada, con sigilo se acercó y se escondió hábilmente tras el poste telefónico de donde podía tener una vista clara de lo que estaba sucediendo

La vieja reja que indicaba el inicio del bosque había sido reemplazada por una reja nueva de acero firme, de varios metros de altura, en la cima se observaba un nuevo alambre de picos, impidiendo que alguien traspasara la reja. Además de todo había un vigilante con aura peligrosa, vestido de traje negro y lentes oscuros cuidando que nadie se acercara

-¿Qué demonios es esto?...- se pregunto mientras sacaba su celular dispuesto a marcar el celular del inglés, el cual había conseguido después de sonreírle infantilmente en uno de los días pasados. Cuando entró finalmente la llamada, la contestadora contestó automáticamente la llamada- Ese Arthur…-dijo intentando nuevamente la llamada telefónica pero con el mismo resultado

Alfred se vio obligado a esperar una hora completa afuera de la escuela para poder entrar y comenzar sus clases, en una de sus horas libres iría al consejo estudiantil para preguntarle debidamente a Arthur sobre la nueva reja

-Oh Alfred-san buenos días- saludó el japonés al entrar al aula y ver a Alfred acostado sobre su pupitre- ¿Sucede algo?

-Kiku… ¿Arthur siempre está de esa forma cuando esta frente a Francis? Me refiero a la forma en cómo actuó ayer- dijo perezosamente sin levantar su cuerpo del pupitre. Kiku se quedo pensando un rato, tal vez intentando recordar alguna vez que ellos lograban interactuar

-Pues…-posó su mano bajo la barbilla intentando recordar más claramente- Realmente ellos casi nunca intercambian palabras, cuando lo hacen solo se decían algunos insultos como "cara de rana", "pervertido" o "hijito de papá Kirkland"…pero ahora que lo mencionas…nunca había visto a Kirkland-san hablar de esa forma tan cortante, y menos mencionar sobre los Bonnefoy tan directamente

Alfred se quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos hacia Kiku, también desde un principio supo que esa no era la forma de actuar de Arthur, aun cuando estaba frente a su enemigo natural, en cualquier otro día simplemente le habría dicho dos insultos, ignorado y darse la vuelta. Tal vez Arthur iba bastante en serio cuando le dijo que no tenía que involucrarse más con él y que lo consideraba una molestia

-¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Estoy siendo súper negativo! ¡Un héroe como yo no puede pensar de esta forma!- se dijo a si mismo mientras revolvía se cabello y se reincorporaba en su asiento, asustando un poco al asiático

Las clases pasaron de forma lenta, como si alguien hiciera que el reloj de la pared tardara más para mover su segundero. Alfred solo esperaba la hora libre para poder salir corriendo para encontrarse con Arthur, en verdad que necesitaba la explicación directa y clara. La campana finalmente sonó, terminando con la agonía de Alfred, quien no lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo hacia el consejo estudiantil, donde justo a tiempo vio salir a Arthur

-¡Hey Arthur!- gritó, llamando la atención del otro, quien desvió inmediatamente la mirada- ¿Qué sucede? Tienes el celular apagado, y el bosque está siendo vigilado por un guardia que más bien parece oso

-Jones…-dijo en un murmuro aunque logró callar al chico- Está en contra del reglamento molestar a los demás estudiantes dentro del instituto, tampoco debe correr por los pasillos, además el día de ayer le deje en claro que por el bien del perfil estudiantil deje de merodear por aquel bosque- Arthur siempre mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, no podía si quiera enfrentar visualmente a Alfred- Aquel lugar donde usted frecuenta ahora se encuentra vigilado las 24 horas por la seguridad privada de los Kirkland. Jones si descubro que ha invadido aquella zona nuevamente, me temo que tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas- Arthur miró rápidamente el rostro del Alfred, quien se encontraba petrificado ante el tono y la forma en cómo se le estaba dirigiendo el más bajo- Ahora mismo ya me encuentro retrasado para mi clase de administración, así que asegúrese de disfrutar su hora libre- Arthur dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, aunque Alfred lo detuvo antes de siquiera dar un paso, sosteniéndolo del brazo

-¡Arthur! ¿He hecho algo malo? ¿¡Dije algo que te ofendiera?! ¿Por qué estas actuando de esa forma? ¡Hey Arthur!- Arthur movió violentamente su brazo para deshacerse del agarre del estadounidense, dio media vuelta y se atrevió a verle a los ojos

-¡No te me vuelvas a dirigir de esa forma Jones!- mencionó su apellido de la misma forma en que había mencionado el de Francis el día anterior- Si lo vuelves a hacer, ¡puedes ir despidiéndote de tu beca! ¡Sabrás que no todos los rumores son falsos Alfred F. Jones!- Alfred logró notar unas pequeñas lágrimas en las orbes esmeralda de Arthur, amenazando con salir. Después de eso no pudo detenerlo más, solo vio como el rubio se iba alejando con paso rápido por el pasillo.

Alfred alardeaba bastante seguido sobre su "heroica y valiente" personalidad, pero en realidad, ni siquiera encontraba el valor necesario para enfrentarse a la situación con la que se encontraba ahora. Quería arreglar las cosas con Arthur, aunque realmente no sabía cómo empezar a arreglarlas… ¿cómo puede solucionar alguien el problema si ni siquiera sabe por qué se inició? ¿Acaso Arthur había escuchado su charla con Francis?... ¿Es que acaso él…?

Sin darse cuenta los meses pasaron, la temporada del calor infernal termino, dando paso al tiempo de lluvias, que en especial este año llegaban con gran furia. Alfred había dejado de frecuentar el consejo estudiantil, dejó de ver a Arthur en el pasillo, dejo de ir a aquel bosque donde se habían visto por primera vez. No habían pasado demasiadas semanas de juntos para en verdad conocerse y que Alfred terminara enamorado tan profundamente de Arthur, y aun así lo anhelaba tanto… ¿en verdad habían logrado conocer el uno del otro en ese corto tiempo?

Para los ojos de sus compañeros y profesores, Alfred seguía siendo el mismo chico egocéntrico, que hablaba como si fuera el héroe de una historia gringa cliché, aquel que podía comer toneladas de hamburguesas de una misma sentada, si…para nadie era notorio el cambio emocional de Alfred. Cada mañana, cada tarde y cada noche el chico estadounidense pensaba en un inglés, de grandes cejas y ojos tal verde esmeralda. Creyó que tal vez mientras más pasaban los días podría olvidar a Arthur, pero en cambio, un fuerte dolor en su pecho se hacía más presente

-¡No! ¡No, Jones! Tienes que presentar un mejor monólogo para tu proyecto, todavía quedan tres meses, puedes pensar en alguna otra idea- dijo el exigente profesor de actuación mientras se masajeaba el tabique de la nariz- Tal vez sólo estés un poco estresado te puedes retirar, necesitas descansar y pensar en nuevas ideas

-Lo siento, pero quiero quedarme un poco mas-dijo mientras veía al suelo, aunque para ser sincero no se sentía de la mejor forma para seguir ensayando, pero tampoco quería regresar aun a casa

-Jones, no me contradigas por favor, recoge tus cosas y regresa a casa…no es bueno que te quedes tan tarde, han pronosticado para la noche de hoy una gran tormenta- Alfred estaba dispuesto a seguir con su intento para convencer al profesor, pero al ver su cansancio en los ojos decidió solo asentir en silencio y salir del auditorio

-En verdad no quiero regresar aun a casa- se dijo a sí mismo en casi un murmullo mientras salía del instituto. Caminó a paso lento sin tener un rumbo fijo, llegando a la entrada siempre vigilada de aquel bosque de los Kirkland- Si tan solo pudiera entrar…- Alfred se encontraba oculto tras el poste pensando en alguna estrategia para poder quitar al oso-vigilante de la puerta. Había intentado numerosos planes para traspasar la reja pero ninguno había sido exitoso, su mente intentaba formular un nuevo plan cuando vio al chico inglés acercarse a la entrada, por lo que por puro reflejo intento ocultarse mejor tras el poste. El chico llegó a la entrada, y sin tener que decir palabra alguna el vigilante le abrió la puerta para inmediatamente después volverla a cerrar y recuperar su posición anterior

-Tiene que haber una forma para lograr entrar…-Alfred salió de su escondite y siguió caminando, esa no podía ser la única entrada, tenía que encontrar alguna forma para traspasar y llegar a donde estaba Arthur. Después de varios minutos de seguir caminando logró ver un poste de luz, levemente inclinado hacia donde se encontraban las frondosas ramas de uno de los árboles que ya estaban dentro del bosque…tal vez si brincaba lo suficiente podría alcanzarlas y lo demás ya sería pan comido

Aunque el chico tenía un hoyo negro en su estomago para hamburguesas y comida chatarra, contaba con bastante agilidad y fuerza. Escaló con un poco de dificultad el dicho poste, y ya en la cima intentó un salto para alcanzar la rama más cercana, pero no fue lo suficientemente alto, por lo que al aterrizar nuevamente casi pierde el equilibrio

-¡Wow!…ok ok…la siguiente lo alcanzaré- Alfred recuperó el equilibrio y volvió a saltar, esta vez alcanzando la rama pero rompiéndola en el intento, haciendo a que casi se callera por completo del poste- Auch…creo q la rama era algo delgada…otro intento más- Alfred siguió con varios intentos mas, provocándose algunos rasguños, moretones y que su cabello se moviera de su lugar. Finalmente, cuando ya casi se iba a dar por vencido alcanzó una rama lo suficientemente resistente para aguantar su peso. Con impulso se subió y logro llegar al tronco del árbol, que visto desde adentro del bosque tenía bastante altura- Bueno ya estoy dentro…es lo que cuenta- ya cansado, bajó cuidadosamente intentando no rasguñarse más de lo que ya estaba, cuando llegó a suelo firme no pudo evitar soltar un gran suspiro- Eso fue más difícil de lo que creía…-Alfred se limpio un poco del rostro el sudor y comenzó a caminar entre los árboles, algo cuidadoso por si veía algún otro vigilante, aunque todo el terreno estaba despejado

Cuando llegó al lugar ya conocido logró ver a Arthur recargado en el árbol central donde frecuentaban charlar antes, aunque esta vez no sostenía ningún libro. Una gota fría toco la nariz de Alfred, quien alzó la vista, vio las nubes grises justo por encima de él, al parecer la tormenta dicha por su profesor no era ninguna broma

-¿Arthur?- preguntó en voz baja cuando estuvo alado suyo, el chico se encontraba completamente dormido, su ceño no estaba fruncido esta vez, pero eran notables sus gruesas ojeras debajo de sus ojos- ¿Estará durmiendo menos?- Alfred tomó asiento intentando no despertarlo, ahora que se encontraba alado de la persona en la que a diario pensaba no sabía exactamente cómo actuar, por lo que dejo al inglés en su profundo sueño

Lo que había empezado por una llovizna rápidamente empezó a intensificarse y se convirtió en aguacero bastante fuerte, y por lo visto no se calmaría en un gran rato. Arthur al escuchar el caer de las gotas despertó lentamente, notando una prenda extra en sus hombros cubriéndolo del frio de la lluvia.

-Eh?...me eh quedado dormido…- Arthur vio la prenda color café y la reconoció inmediatamente, aquella era la chamarra de aviador que Alfred traía frecuentemente por encima de su uniforme escolar. Arthur volteó rápidamente a su lado y noto a Alfred acostado en el pasto mojado, con audífonos en ambos oídos y cantando entre murmullos- ¿Q-q-que demonios estas…? ¿¡Cómo entraste Alfred?!- estaba demasiado sorprendido, ¿¡cómo demonios había logrado entrar?! Estaba seguro haber dejado claro que no se permitía la entrada de nadie que no fuera un Kirkland

-Oh ya despertaste Arthur- Alfred se incorporó mientras se sacaba los audífonos- Entré por un pasadizo secreto…aunque algo doloroso debería decir jejeje- rió con nerviosismo mientras se secaba un poco el cabello. Arthur notó los pequeños rasguños en el rostro, brazos y piernas del chico, cualquiera que hubiera sido la forma en cómo entro debió de haber sido difícil- Pero valió la pena…puedo volver a hablar contigo- y ahí estaba, la sonrisa que tanto amaba ver Arthur, impresa en el rostro de la persona que amaba

-Alfr…Jones, te advertí que no volvieras a entrar…tendré que…- Arthur intento seguir diciendo sus tontas advertencias, pero se detuvo al sentir la mirada de los ojos azules de Alfred viéndolo directamente, aun sin quitar aquella sonrisa- tu beca…si…es mejor que…- Arthur no procesaba sus palabras antes de sacarlas, ¿qué mentira se supone que le diría?

-Arthur…yo lo siento, me oíste aquella vez después de la obra de Hamlet ¿cierto?- Arthur se quedo en shock al oír la frase... ¿acaso Alfred había descubierto los sentimientos que albergaba hacia él?-Es la única razón por la que se me ocurre que te hayas enojado…lo descubriste- la sonrisa seguía asomándose por el rostro americano, pero había pasado a ser una sonrisa melancólica y en cierta manera…triste- Descubriste lo que yo siento por ti, mi mentira en esa oración…y te di asco o algo por el estilo, ¿verdad?- Alfred intentaba calmar sus nervios y tristeza desviando la mirada al suelo y su mano revolviendo sus propios cabellos- ¿Eso sucedió cierto?

-No… ¿de qué estás hablando Alfred?- dijo olvidando su firmeza por de llamarlo por su apellido- Tu…dijiste que nunca me quisiste…justo la misma oración de Hamlet…- Arthur no comprendía a lo que se refería Alfred… ¿acaso él estaba mintiendo en aquel momento?, eso quería decir que…

-¿Tan obvio fui?...intenté mentir lo mejor posible plagiándole a Hamlet…creo que no tengo imaginación a la hora de mentir…-soltó una leve risa sarcástica, tal vez intentando calmarse- En todo caso…Arthur…yo te amo- El sonido de la lluvia resonó entre ambos, Arthur intentando encontrar esos ojos azules que le demostraran que esta vez no se trataba de una mentira, y Alfred intentando no ver los esmeralda de Arthur, tal vez imaginándose una mirada de desagrado ante tal confesión

-I-i-idiota…-murmuró Arthur y oyó una pequeña risita por Alfred. Era un idiota, pero Arthur había sido el más idiota aquí, creyendo algo sin siquiera haber dejado que Alfred se lo dijera en la cara, haber sobreactuado antes de confirmar la situación, haber alejado a Alfred por un simple malentendido- ¿Por qué tuviste que mentir en aquel momento?- La voz de Arthur temblaba y su agarre a la chamarra de Alfred se hacía más fuerte

-¿Por qué?...bueno supongo que simplemente no quería que mas rumores te hicieran sentir más solo- La mano de Alfred se poso en los cabellos rubios del más bajo, dando pequeñas palmaditas y desordenado su cabello- Lo siento…todo ha sido mi culpa

-¡Eres un idiota!- Arthur tomo por la muñeca a Alfred, haciendo que este despegara su vista del suelo y pasara a ver su rostro- ¿¡Cómo pudiste haber dicho una mentira así por una causa tan tonta?! ¡No sabes lo preocupado que estaba al sentir un amor no correspondido idiota!- Pequeñas lagrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas inglesas, siendo camuflajeadas por la intensa lluvia que se había formado en el ambiente, aun así Alfred quedo boca abierto ante la confesión de su acompañante, por favor que sus oídos no le estuvieran engañando- ¡Alfred idiota! ¡Los rumores me valen una mierda! ¡El que me importa eres tú idiota!- un intenso rojo se asentó en las mejillas de Arthur en donde aun recorrían gotitas de lluvia y lágrimas

-Yo…soy el mayor idiota que puedes encontrar Arthur- Arthur abrió sus ojos y la boca ante tal comentario, pero antes de pronunciar cualquier grosería, sus labios fueron atrapados por Alfred en un torpe beso. La lluvia los empapaba desde la cabeza hasta los pies, haciendo que sus cabellos se pegaran a sus caras y un frio intenso los rodeara, pero ignorando todo el entorno, ambos siguieron dándose pequeños e inexpertos besos, que fueron alargándose tras cada pequeño roce- Arthur…saca tu lengua- Kirkland obedeció sin objeciones y se volvieron a besar, esta vez dejando que sus lenguas temblorosas recorrieran la cavidad del otro, Arthur soltó gemidos sordos al sentir el roce de la lengua de Alfred con la suya propia, se sentía tan bien, su temperatura temporal era bastante alta, sentía los labios de Alfred como si se derritieran en los suyos propios, y su lengua como un pequeño manjar explorando toda su boca…ah, si pudieran quedarse de esa forma para siempre

Ambos se separaron al sentir la falta de aire, con sus rostros completamente enrojecidos y solo unos pequeños centímetros alejándolos del principio de otro beso. Estaban dispuestos a fundirse en otro beso cuando un trueno resonó, iluminando el cielo y sacándolos del trance en el que se encontraban

-Eh…ah…Arthur…esto yo…- Alfred se separó inmediatamente de Arthur algo nervioso y avergonzado- Lo siento…yo no quise…es decir…bueno si quería pero…- ¿Qué excusa podría decir? No podía mentir otra vez, ya que aquel toque entre ellos había sido tan…placentero

Arthur no dijo ninguna palabra ante el titubeo del más alto, se quito la chamarra de aviador mientras sacaba un pequeño paraguas de su mochila, se levantó rápidamente y empezó a caminar sin siquiera haber cruzar miradas con Alfred

-¡A-Arthur!- Alfred tomó su chamarra y tomo por el hombro al más bajo, algo no estaba bien de eso estaba seguro- ¡Lo siento Arthur! ¡No quise besarte!...bueno si pero ¡todo fue mi culpa otra vez!...- Alfred notó el temblor en el cuerpo de Arthur, ¡eso iba por mal rumbo! ¡No debió haber besado de esa forma al presidente estudiantil!

-N-no te disculpes idiota…- Arthur se giró levemente dejando ver desde sus orejas hasta sus mejillas de un rojo vivo, OMG! ¡Arthur se había convertido en un tomate andante! Era tan rojo que parecía como si en vez de estar debajo de una tormenta estuviera bajo el ardiente sol- Solo…me gusto ¿sí? ¿¡Tienes algún problema con eso idiota?! Nos vemos mañana Alfred- al oír su nombre una vez más siendo pronunciado por Arthur una felicidad indescriptible recorrió toda su espina dorsal, una alegría que no podía pasarse a palabras, había extrañado tanto la voz de Arthur en esos meses

-Hey Arthur!- llamó antes de que caminara mas pasos-Tengo algo que decirte…- Arthur sintió otro vuelco dentro de su corazón, ¿cuánto tiempo más debería sentir aquella sensación?- ¡No tengo ningún paraguas para mí!, aunque realmente no sé por qué lo estas usando tú sí de todos modos ambos ya estamos completamente empapados- decía entre pequeñas risas viendo como el estado de Arthur cambiaba completamente, en verdad que Alfred era un completo idiota

-¡No seas idiota! Lo uso porque….no quiero parecer un pobre vagabundo bajo la lluvia- se excuso mientras le gritaba a Alfred, quien aún seguía riéndose al molestar a Arthur

-Bueno entonces…¡vallamos los dos juntos!- Alfred caminó rápidamente intentando no resbalarse por el camino levemente enlodado, cuando llegó junto a Arthur le quito el paraguas para sostenerlo él- Así ambos pareceremos un par de enamorados- una sonrisa mas dirigida a Arthur mientras aun se reía divertido ante la escena

-Tu idiota…no digas cosas tan…-Arthur no termino su frase ya que fue callado por el beso repentino de Alfred

-Te amo Arthur- dijo una vez terminado el beso, dejando mudo al chico inglés, quien después de algunos minutos contesto un casi inaudible "Yo también"

* * *

Hikari: Bueeeeeno hasta aqui el capitulo de esta semana XDDD se q ya hasta parece un final PERO les tengo preparados una sorpresita a este par de enamorados asi que espero que sigan leyendo este humilde fic

Arthur: =/= mas cursi no pudiste ser...como se t ocurre q algo asi puede pasar?! yo no m comportare tan nena con este come-hamburguesas

Alfred *comiendo una hamburguesa* sabes q eso no es verdad arthur~ siempre eres asi cuando estamos los dos solos ^^

hikari: awwww X'3 bueno agradezco sus lindos comentarios, ya saben puede ser x aqui fanfiction, amor-yaoi o en facebook, gracias x seguir este fic y los leo en el siguiente capitulo

Lovino: Maldicion...no se x q demonios estoy aqui si ni siquiera aparesco en el fanfic *lee una tarjetita hecha x hikari* espero que les guste este fanfic y les vuelvo a invitar a leer la historia paralela a esta (spamano) "porque yo estare ahí" *hace bolita la tarjeta y se va*

Hikari: jeje gracias x tu venida lovi ^^U...esto, a este fic solo le queda un capitulo mas, espero no demorar demasiado y subir el ultimo cap, hasta la proxima!


	3. Cap 3: Nuestro final feliz

Contenido: Yaoi, tal vez poco de OCC, AU (Universo alterno)

Pareja: UsUk (Alfred x Arthur/ Estados Unidos x Inglaterra)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: CIAO! como han estado? yeah aqui estoy nuevamente publicando el ultimo capitulo de este humilde fic

Feliciano: Ve~ espero que disfruten del ultimo capitul, ya saben que Hetalia no es de ella es de Himaruya Hidekaz y pues ella se deshaoga haciendo fics como este

Ludwig: Notas al final del capitulo, solo una cosa...al parecer hikari se extendió un poco mas de la cuenta y el capitulo ha quedado algo largo

Hikari: si lo siento por eso ...por cierto este fic no es de usteds, q rayos hacen aqui?!

Feliciano: Somos los invitados especiales de hoy ve~

Hikari: ok ...bueno leean y disfrutenlo!

* * *

-Tu idiota…no digas cosas tan…-Arthur no termino su frase ya que fue callado por el beso repentino de Alfred

-Te amo Arthur- dijo una vez terminado el beso, dejando mudo al chico inglés, quien después de algunos minutos contesto un casi inaudible "Yo también"

Ambos se dirigieron juntos bajo el paraguas hacia la hermosa y sorprendente mansión Kirkland (aquella que Arthur nombraba "humilde casa"), era casi tan grande como el mismo instituto, lleno de pilares y pinturas, en cada pasillo una chica vestida de sirvienta o un joven con traje de mayordomo…así que de esta magnitud era el poder de los Kirkland.

-Tsk…no creí que la lluvia se volvería una tormenta tan volumental…la verdad es que nadie debería salir con este tipo de clima- dijo Arthur mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla

-Auch…-se quejó levemente Alfred al pasar la toalla levemente mojada por uno de sus raspones, había estado tan sumido en sus besos con Arthur que se había olvidado completamente de sus heridas, que afortunadamente eran menores

-Alfred eres un idiota…-Arthur tomó del mentón a Alfred para verle de cerca aquel raspón en su mejilla- En verdad que no se me ocurre como demonios burlaste la vigilancia de la entrada, y de paso fuiste y te lastimaste a lo bestia- Arthur dejó el rostro del estadounidense y dio un grave suspiro, reprobando las acciones de Alfred

-Lo siento jejeje- Rió nervioso- Pero al menos pude lograr arreglar las cosas contigo- Alfred tomo la cintura del inglés desde atrás, aprisionándolo en un abrazo- No sabes cuento te extrañe- Alfred ocultó su rostro en el hombro de Arthur quien solo desvió la mirada levemente. Pasaron varios minutos en la misma posición, disfrutando la calidez del otro, hasta que unos toques a la puerta los hizo separarse algo sorprendidos

-Eh, veo que ya llegaste Artie…-dijo con un tono burlesco la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. El chico era unos cuantos años mayores que ellos, de cabello rojizo y con unas cejas casi del mismo grosor que las de Arthur, unos ojos de un verde similar pero con un cigarrillo encendido sostenido entre sus labios

-Scott no entres sin permiso por favor, como ves tengo un invitado así que mejor retírate- Dijo Arthur intentando ignorar la leve risita por parte de Alfred al oír su apodo

-Que malos modales tienes frente a tu hermano mayor Artie…pero bueno realmente me da igual, solo avisa cuando llegues a casa…nuestro padres estaban preocupados cuando no llegabas y afuera esta la tormenta

-Y tu deberías de dejar de fumar dentro de la casa-Arthur endureció su ceño fruncido, tal vez algo molesto por la actitud de aquella persona-…mi madre ya sabe de mi llegada así que no hay problema- Arthur se cruzó de brazos inmutable ante esa persona a la que nombro "Scott"

-Como sea…- El chico pelirrojo dio una última inhalada de humo antes de salir de la habitación, sin siquiera haber saludado a Alfred

-Había oído sobre que tenías hermanos…pero no creí que fueran así…-Alfred sonrió ante la breve aparición del hermano mayor

-Si bueno…Scott es mi hermano mayor, los otros dos están estudiando en el extranjero, aunque por ser el menor siempre me tocaron las malas bromas y cosas por el estilo- Arthur se dejó caer en el mullido sillón mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz- No es que los odie…simplemente a veces no concordamos demasiado-Alfred se quedo un poco pensativo mientras veía la pose del menor, tal vez algo agotada y no mayoritariamente por la anterior aparición de su hermano mayor

-Por cierto Arthur…-mencionó intentando llamar la atención del otro quien contestó con un quejido- ¿Has estado durmiendo bien? Tienes unas grandes ojeras…- Arthur entreabrió sus ojos para poder ver la duda en el rostro de Alfred. Arthur no era de las personas que podía decir tan fácilmente las cosas que pensaba o sentía, los últimos meses se había convencido a sí mismo de que lo suyo era un amor no correspondido, por lo que para evitar pensar en el causante de aquello se hundió en el trabajo del consejo estudiantil, y aun así se presentaron varias noches en vela, donde la única imagen en su mente era la del chico que estaba junto a él en ese preciso momento

-Solamente…-pensó en una rápida excusa mientras cerraba nuevamente sus ojos- He tenido demasiado trabajo como presidente estudiantil es todo…- La lluvia azotaba contra el vidrio de las ventanas, creando un silencio, el cual no era incomodo

-Ya veo- suspiró mientras tomaba asiento junto a Arthur- No te sobre esfuerces Arthur- Alfred se acercó lentamente mientras la mirada de Arthur se entreabría nuevamente. Sus labios volvieron a chocar recreando nuevamente las sensaciones sentidas a mitad del bosque. ¿Cómo es que un beso podía sentirse tan bien?

Justo como dice el dicho, después de la tormenta viene la calma, y el cielo se empezaba a despejar dejando entrar por los vidrios de la casa Kirkland los pequeños rayos de Sol mañaneros. Ya no se oían mas gotas chocar contra las ventanas, solo quedaban charcos en el pavimento como evidencia de la tormenta de día anterior.

Alfred abría perezosamente sus ojos mientras intentaba recordar en el lugar donde se encontraba. Él se encontraba tapado con una fina sabana de seda (tal vez de varios miles de euros) recostado en el sofá de la habitación de Arthur. Su linda pareja se encontraba en su pecho, usándolo como almohada, aun sin despertarse.

Se preguntaran, queridos lectores, si ambos tuvieron sexo apasionado durante la noche anterior, si ambos solos con aquella recién descubierta sensación placentera al juntar sus labios se entregaron a la lujuria de tocar sus pieles desnudas, si hubo gemidos y gritos embriagados de gozo mientras ambos se juraban amor entre abrazos y besos…pues temo decirles que no, si describiéramos su situación actual sería que ambos durmieron juntos…pero claro siempre solo dejando el significado literal.

Después de los besos frenéticos entre los dos, Alfred estaba dispuesto a acariciar la piel del inglés sin aquella estorbosa ropa, pero claro no contaba con el exceso de cansancio dentro del cuerpo de Arthur, quien apenas cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de Alfred bajo su uniforme calló completamente dormido en el sillón. Alfred había optado por no despertarlo, así que tuvo que tragarse la incomodidad en el estrecho sillón (el cual no estaba hecho para que durmieran dos personas) y prestar su pecho cálido a la cabeza rubia del inglés

-Mi espalda me pagara caro esto…-murmulló mientras pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos del otro, quien soltó un pequeño quejido y empezó a abrir sus ojos- Buenos días- saludó bajamente con una sonrisa al ver la tierna carita de Arthur al despertar

-¿Alfred?...- Arthur pasó de una reacción somnolienta a una sorprendida, donde rápidamente se incorporo mientras intentaba alejarse de la incómoda posición (al menos para la espalda Alfred)- ¿¡Qu-que sucedió?! No espera…ayer…tú y yo…- Arthur se palmeo su cuerpo asegurándose de que no hubiera ninguna marca y/o fluido extraño en su cuerpo, cosa que por cierto divirtió a Alfred

-Jaja…no te preocupes Arthur- dijo intentando suprimir sus risas- Ayer mientras nos besábamos has caído como tronco y no,…si te estás imaginando que yo aun así te hubiera agarrado como juguete sexual mientras dormías pues, lamento decirte que no es cierto- Alfred asomó una risa de burla, aun divertido por las expresiones del ingles

-¡Tu…idiota! ¡Claro que no estaba pensando en esas cosas! Y además…- Arthur paró en seco y buscó entre sus bolsas su celular, cuando lo encontró vio la hora y una cara de espanto se poso en su rostro- ¡Es demasiado tarde! Idiota! ¿¡Por qué no me has despertado!?- Arthur entró rápidamente en pánico mientras buscaba sus zapatos y su suéter escolar- Tenemos clases ¡idiot! ¡Así que apúrate que nos vamos ya!

-Oh vamos Arthur…eres el presidente estudiantil…no te afectará saltarte un día de clases- respondió perezoso mientras se acomodaba nuevamente en el mullido sillón

-¡Alfred! En toda mi historia académica no he faltado ni llegado tarde ni un maldito día ¿¡me entiendes?!- Arthur jaló bruscamente la sabana, intentando levantar al perezoso estadounidense- ¡Así que más te vale que muevas tu trasero y lleguemos al colegio temprano! ¿¡Me estás escuchando?!- Ante el pánico exagerado de Arthur, Alfred solo se encogió de hombros y se vestía lentamente, mientras era apurado e insultado por el inglés para que fuera más rápido. Una limosina salió a toda velocidad del estacionamiento Kirkland en dirección de la escuela, tal vez si se daban prisa aun llegarían a tiempo.

Desde aquel día habían pasado tres largos pero apasionados meses. El día anunciado por los becados había llegado por lo que se respiraba cierto aire de tensión dentro de la escuela. Aun así Alfred se encontraba tan fresco como una lechuga, sin si quiera mostrar algún nerviosismo. Durante los tres pasados meses Arthur había estado sumido en el trabajo de presidente estudiantil debido a un incidente con un alumno italiano, por lo que ambos no habían podido reunirse frecuentemente dentro del bosque…aunque pese a la situación Alfred tomaba cierta ventaja y empezaba a hacer bastantes visitas a la casa Kirkland con tal de ver a su inglés favorito, las visitas eran tantas, que el joven Jones ya era reconocido por las sirvientas y mayordomos de la mansión.

-Hoy por fin es el día Alfred-san- dijo Kiku intentando no parecer tan nervioso, aunque era realmente raro verlo en aquel estado- ¿Ha estado bien en el proyecto final de los becarios?

-ah sí…hoy es el día de las listas ¿cierto?, para ser sincero había olvidado completamente que era hoy HAHAHA- rió estrepitosamente mientras Kiku quedaba en estado de shock ante la confesión de Alfred, ¿¡como podía estar tan confiado?!

Después de que la campanada sonara en el colegio, todos los alumnos becados salieron disparados de las aulas para ir a ver las listas de las becas de la universidad…claro que Alfred se tomó el suficiente tiempo para tomar sus cosas e ir a paso lento hacia el auditorio. Al llegar a este, la chica de rubios cabellos y ojos verdes los recibió con una hermosa sonrisa

-¡Alfred! ¡Estoy en la lista! ¡Estoy en el cuarto lugar de la lista!- decía entusiasmada mientras Alfred solo reía felicitándola- ¡Podré ir a la universidad de actuación en Francia!- la chica empezaba a lagrimear entre la emoción pero aun así no podía detener sus risas y pequeños saltitos- ¡Y tu posición es mucho mejor que la mía!- la chica tomo de la mano al estadounidense y lo guió enfrente de la mencionada lista, que estaba colgada en el tablón de anuncios. Justo en la cima de todos aquellos nombres, el primero en ser escrito era el suyo "Alfred F. Jones" con un puntaje bastante sorprendente y separado del segundo lugar

-Felicidades Jones- el profesor de actuación tomo el hombro de Alfred en signo de felicitación- No todos tienen el privilegio de ver su nombre como el primero en esta lista

-Gracias profesor- Alfred se llenó de alegría, el que no estuviera nervioso en la mañana no significaba que aquello no le alegrara- La universidad en Francia…espero poder aprobar todas mis materias para llegar hasta allá

-¿De que hablas Jones?- dijo el profesor, haciendo que la duda se marcara en el rostro de Alfred- Los becados que logren estar en primer lugar de la lista tienen trato especial ¿sabes? ¿No te da gusto? Regresarás a tu país…serás admitido en la universidad de Nueva York, actuarás en uno de los teatros allá en Broadway- decía mientras el estadounidense solo lo veía con sus ojos bien abiertos, intentando procesar las palabras dichas. Antes, creyendo que sería aceptado en Francia, no habría tanta distancia hacia Madrid (donde se encontraban actualmente) o Londres…pero ahora se tendría cambiar hasta del continente… ¡dios! Tendría que separarse de Arthur

Mientras tanto Arthur se encontraba sumido en el papeleo en la sala del consejo. El día de hoy era de los días más atareados del instituto, papeles amontonándose en grandes pilas arriba de su escritorio.

-Demonios…-dijo intentando leer uno de los papeles. Su teléfono celular vibro dándole un pequeño susto y sacándolo de su onda concentración- ¿Si diga?

-Artie, regresa temprano hoy a casa, nuestro padre quiere hablar contigo- con la frase ya dicha, Scott colgó el teléfono, dejando a Arthur entre sorprendido y confundido, pero no quería darle más vueltas al asunto así que solo dejo su celular a lado para poder seguir trabajando.

Más tarde, Alfred terminaba su clase de actuación, solo tendría 3 meses más para terminar su papeleo, graduarse y marcharse a la universidad en Nueva York. El chico iba a paso lento, había quedado hoy en verse con Arthur en el lugar de siempre, pero antes de salir del instituto un mensaje de texto llegó a su celular

_"No podre ir al bosque. Mi padre me espera en casa así que no se te ocurra ir idiota. Nos vemos mañana"- Arthur Kirkland-_

-Oh demonios Arthur…yo tenía cosas importantes que decirte- hizo un infantil puchero al terminar de leer el mensaje, ni modo tendría que regresar a casa y entretenerse con algún videojuego.

En otro lugar Arthur llegaba algo agitado a la puerta de su "humilde casa". Había tenido que dejar su trabajo a medias para lograr llegar relativamente temprano a su casa. Al entrar rápidamente se dirigió al despacho de su padre, siempre que lo citaba para hablar, ese era el lugar para hacerlo

-Ya llegue- dijo antes de abrir la puerta y luego pasar- Lo siento padre, pero el trabajo de la escuela se me ha acumulado, así que necesito que la plática sea algo breve- Arthur admiraba a su padre, era el jefe de una gran empresa muy conocida en Europa, pero aun así no estaba acostumbrado a entablar una relación padre-hijo dentro de sus conversaciones, pocas veces lo veía y cuando Arthur era pequeño nunca jugó ni bromeo con él

-Arthur…-le contesto la voz gruesa de su padre- ya que quieres brevedad, iré directo al grano- entrelazó sus manos a la altura de su barbilla, dándole un cierto aire de autoridad- No vuelvas a relacionarte con ese chico Jones- Arthur quedo en shock al oír la extraña petición de su padre, el cual continuó hablando- Al terminar la escuela preparatoria regresaras a Londres y cursarás la universidad…después de eso tú te convertirás en el heredero principal de la empresa- Un silencio incomodo se poso en el lugar, Arthur en shock sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna hasta varios minutos después

-Pero…S-Scott era el heredero…además es el mayor…- su voz temblaba y la fuerza de sus piernas amenazaba con irse- Además…Jones no tiene nada que ver con…

-¡Es un becado Arthur!- contestó con firmeza- Scott es el mayor, pero tú has demostrado tener la mayor capacidad para convertirte en el heredero de la empresa. No soy un tonto Arthur, ese chico no tiene un estatus social para seguir relacionándose contigo, es de la clase de personas que solo te buscan para conseguir algo de poder, ¡así que no lo quiero volver a ver dentro de mi casa!- El padre de Arthur se levantó fuertemente, haciendo rechinar la costosa silla, caminó por el suelo de madera fina y salió del despacho, dejando a Arthur con la boca abierta, sin poder decir palabra alguna

Al día siguiente, Arthur se encontraba aun perdido entre la pila de papeleo, intentando que aquellas palabras dichas por su padre dejaran de resonar dentro de su cabeza, aunque sin muchos resultados satisfactorios

-Hello! ¡Tu sexy novio estadounidense vino a visitarte!- gritó Alfred mientras entraba al consejo estudiantil, llegando rápidamente al escritorio donde estaba el inglés- ¡Hey Arthur! ¡Tengo algo muy importante que decirte! Yo…- Alfred no terminó su oración ya que un beso imprevisto lo tomo por sorpresa, era extraño que Arthur hiciera cosas como esa, tomando en cuenta su tsundere personalidad

-¿Arthur?- Alfred sonrió ante el rápido beso de Arthur una vez que se separaron- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Alfred bajo un poco su cuello para poder intentar localizar los ojos esmeralda de Arthur, lo cuales estaban ocultos bajo su flequillo rubio

-Alfred…-murmuró, captando la atención del otro- Me han ordenado alejarme de ti…- la voz seca y apagada de Arthur llegó a los oídos de Alfred quien solo se quedo callado- Me iré a Londres terminando la preparatoria…heredaré la empresa Kirkland… ¡con un demonio! ¡Me están pidiendo que me separe de ti! ¡Eres un idiota! ¿Por qué me tuviste que enamorar?- Arthur tomó el cuello de la camisa a Alfred para volver a besarlo, un beso desesperado con un toque melancólico, era tan diferente a sus acostumbrados besos

-Arthur…-le susurró al oído mientras lo tomaba por los hombros- No nos separaremos ¿ok?- Alfred rodeó el escritorio y abrazó completamente al rubio dejando que sus pequeños y casi inaudibles llantos se hundieran en su pecho- Quiero tocarte Arthur…- Arthur levantó el rostro tras dicho esto y volvieron a besarse, tomando intensidad después de cada roce de sus lenguas. Las manos de Alfred recorrían la suave piel debajo del uniforme de Arthur sin dejar de besarlo, la temperatura de sus cuerpos subía a gran rapidez mientras que gemidos sordos salían por parte de ambos

-Idiot…-dijo entre besos el inglés mientras oía levemente la risa de su acompañante. Su suéter estaba ya tirado a un lado mientras los botones de su camisa se abrían uno por uno, y aun así hacía calor, una gran ola de calor que casi lo asfixiaba mientras sentía su piel rozar con la de Alfred. Sintió un agradable escalofrío recorrer por toda su espina dorsal al sentir las grandes y cálidas manos de Alfred recorrerle su espalda, su cadera, sus piernas. Suspiros entrelazados con pequeñas silabas que solo pedían más placer, quería sentir a Alfred mas sumergido en él mismo, una sensación completamente nueva de querer fundirse para hacerse uno con Alfred. Su corazón latía cada vez más fuertemente, el ritmo aumentaba junto con la temperatura y finalmente, ambos se entregaron mientras gritaban el nombre de su acompañante, un último beso se hubo presente antes de que Arthur decidiera cerrar sus ojos, disfrutando aun la cercanía de su propia piel junto con la de Alfred.

-¿Y entonces eso te dijo tu padre?- decía el chico estadounidense mientras aun masticaba un poco de pastel en su boca- Sabes que no te busco por el poder de tu familia…-el sonido de su popote de su envase de leche resonó, como si el tema no le importara realmente a Alfred

-Bueno supongo que no es demasiado importante para ti de todos modos- Arthur desvió la mirada intentando ignorar la relajada apariencia del más alto

-Si me importa Arthur, solo dejare de ir a tu casa...tu padre no puede vigilarte las 24 horas a ver si te relacionas conmigo o no, no hay de qué preocuparse- Alfred mostró su inigualable sonrisa mientras Arthur solo suspiraba resignado, dándole la razón a Alfred- En todo caso, ¿no quieres probar uno de estos?- dijo mientras le acercaba una caja llena de pastelillos- Me los ha mandado mi madre de Estados Unidos… ¡realmente extrañaba este sabor!- Arthur vio cada uno de los pastelillos entre curioso y asustado, ¿cómo demonios un pastelillo podía tener tantos colores brillantes? Todos tenían una cubierta de colores extravagantes, desde verdes fosforescentes hasta rosas tono barbie, con pequeños círculos de colores o alguna salsa de otro extraño color

-Paso por hoy…-dijo mientras alejaba con su mano el paquete

-¡Arthur por favor! ¡Saben riquísimos! Así son los postres en mi país- acercó de nuevo la caja divirtiéndose por las reacciones de Arthur- ¿sí?- suplicó con ojitos brillantes y una sonrisa infantil, una cara a la que Arthur no podía negarse. Derrotado, tomó uno de los pastelillos y lo comió lentamente, cerciorándose de que fuese comestible. El sabor no era malo, simplemente diferente, por lo que en cuestión de varios minutos se terminó el postre, sin ganas especiales de probar otro- Jejeje al menos tienes que admitir que sabe mejor que tus scones Arthur

-¿¡Qu-que quieres decir con eso?! ¡Además ese día ni siquiera los había hecho para ti idiota! ¡Ya te dije que eran sobras!- contradecía sonrojado intentando defenderse. Arthur sabía que no se le daba de todo bien la cocina, y que aquel día se había esforzado durante horas para lograr preparar algo comestible para Alfred, pero al final sus horribles scones habían quedado…pues horribles

-Si si como tú digas Arthur- Alfred se llevó otro trozo de pastel a la boca. Si el padre de Arthur quería separarlos…pues que lo intentara, jamás se alejaría nuevamente de Arthur

Ambos quedaron en mutuo acuerdo de solo verse en la escuela y en el bosque, y Alfred no se volvería acercar a la casa Kirkland. Aun así algo dentro de Alfred aun le incomodaba de cierta manera, el tema sobre su beca no lo había hablado aun con Arthur…quedaban solo tres meses más para la graduación y su traslado hacia Nueva York le inquietaba más que el tema del señor Kirkland, tenía simplemente dos opciones….irse a Nueva York y cumplir su sueño para poder ayudar a su madre y hermano o se quedaba simplemente y aceptaba estudiar en la Universidad de Francia (la cual no le daría los mismos estudios que la de Estados Unidos) para poder frecuentar mas a Arthur

-Francia y Reino Unido no quedan muy separados ¿o sí?...bueno al menos no tendría que cruzar medio planeta para poder verle…-se dijo a mitad de su clase de matemáticas. Había pasado un mes completo desde que había hecho "eso" con Arthur, aun se seguían frecuentando dentro de la escuela y en el bosque (la mayoría de las veces platicando o comiendo aquellos pastelillos que frecuentemente mandaba la madre de Alfred), y aun así no le había mencionado su problema con la beca de Nueva York, no quería poner inseguro al inglés solo por su falta de decisión- Se lo diré hoy en el consejo o tal vez…

-¡Jones!- pronuncio levemente su viejo profesor de Matemáticas, el profesor Owen quién ya había escrito una compleja ecuación en el pizarrón sin que Alfred se diera cuenta- Pasa al frente por favor y resuelve- Alfred hizo una mueca de fastidio, ni siquiera sabía de qué demonios le estaba hablando el maldito ejercicio

Durante la última hora libre del turno matutino Alfred iba caminando sumido en sus pensamientos, tal vez pensando en la forma correcta de decirle el problema a Arthur. Iba paseando en uno de los tantos pasillos kilométricos que daban a las puertas de los sanitarios, cuando vio a Arthur salir de una de las puertas con un rostro de malestar. Vio a sus lados, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie para poder acercarse y hablarle

-Hello Artie- dijo burlonamente cuando estuvo frente a él- ¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al no escuchar algún regaño o grito por parte del mas bajo

-¿Eh? Lo siento Alfred…no me he sentido muy bien desde ayer…-dijo mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano y con la otra apretaba su estomago- Necesito regresar a mi clase de relaciones internacionales- el aspecto de Arthur era bastante malo, su cara se veía un poco pálida, y su equilibrio era insuficiente, por lo que tenía que estar recargado en la pared

-¿Estás seguro?- Alfred cambió su actitud de una humorística a preocupada- Te puedo llevar a la enfermería Arthur…- ofreció el chico mientras el otro negaba con la cabeza

-No es tan malo…nos vemos después de la escuela…-dijo mientras a paso lento se alejaba. Alfred quedó un poco preocupado por el aspecto de Arthur, tal vez debería insistirle más para llevarlo a la enfermaría, intentó alcanzarlo cuando dobló el pasillo, pero al parecer Arthur ya había entrado a su clase

Durante su clase de actuación (la cual seguía impartiéndose aun después de saber los becados para la universidad), Alfred fingió dolor de cabeza, por lo que el profesor dejó que se fuera un poco antes de terminada la clase. Rápidamente se dirigió al bosque donde sabía que Arthur lo estaba esperando, cuando llegó noto a Arthur en posición fetal tumbado en el pasto

-¿Estás bien Arthur?- el inglés al notar la voz de su novio, entreabrió sus ojos, intentando no demostrar su malestar

-No es nada…-dijo incorporándose y recargándose levemente en el tronco del árbol- Solo debe de ser un resfriado

-Si te sentías tan mal ¿por qué no te has ido a tu casa?- Alfred veía con preocupación a Arthur, quien solo desvió levemente la mirada

-Si lo hubiera hecho te hubieras preocupado también de todos modos- Alfred soltó un suspiro al notar que aquella razón era acertada

-Bueno eso no importa… ¿qué te duele? Mi hermano menor está estudiando medicina, podría preguntarle- dijo recordando la cara alegre de su hermano al saber que había sido becado para una preparatoria de medicina allá en Canadá

-No es para tanto…-intentó evadir el tema, pero cuando vio aquellos ojos azulados sobre él no pudo decir alguna excusa- Siento pequeñas nauseas desde ayer por la tarde, también unos mareos y bueno cansancio por el trabajo del consejo estudiantil... me duele la cabeza y creo que me traigo un poco de fiebre- al terminar de decir lo ultimo sintió la grande mano de Alfred tocar su frente, verificando su temperatura, haciendo que su rostro se enrojeciera pero no exactamente por alguna fiebre

-Creo que si tienes fiebre- dijo al paso de unos segundos- ok… le preguntaré a mi hermano, nunca creí que Matt podría ser útil mientras me encontraba en España- Alfred sacó su celular empezando a teclear todos los síntomas dichos por Arthur- ¡Enviar!- presionó el botón medio y el mensaje había sido enviado

-¿"Matt"?- preguntó algo curioso Arthur- Nunca me has hablado de tu hermano

-Oh sí, bueno su nombre es Mathew Williams, no compartimos apellido ya que nuestros padres se divorciaron cuando éramos pequeños, luego mi padre murió y regresé a vivir con mi madre…aunque aún conservo el apellido de él- contaba melancólicamente, captando la atención de Arthur- No es que me lleve mal con Matt pero creo que me odió un poco cuando éramos pequeños jejeje- rió divertido mientras se alborotaba un poco el cabello

-Tu hermano te odiaba y lo dices como si se tratara de un chiste- dijo un poco extrañado Arthur, Alfred siempre se tomaba las cosas muy a las ligera

-Bueno pero no era exactamente mi culpa ¿sabes? Tener un hermano gemelo mayor que tu y que capte toda la atención, sin siquiera esforzarse…así se sentía Matt, aun así intenté ser un buen hermano…aunque ahora que lo recuerdo, siempre que jugábamos él terminaba llorando, era muy divertido- Arthur se quedó boca abierto ante tal relato, no solo era su hermano, ¡Alfred tenía un hermano gemelo! Lo peor es que al parecer Alfred era el mayor. Alfred rió un poco al ver la expresión del inglés, de hecho le iba a empezar a relatar aquella vez que Mathew se quedó atrapado en la copa de un árbol sin poder bajar llorando, pero el tono de su celular lo interrumpió antes de contar la divertida historia

-Veamos…Matt es rápido- Alfred vio el mensaje de su hermano en su celular.

"_Alfred ¿no has hecho nada estúpido cierto? Tu amiga presenta los primeros síntomas de un embarazo. Espero en realidad que sea solo tu amiga y no salgas con un hijo por un error hecho antes de entrar a la universidad. Estoy en medio de mis estudios así que no envíes más mensajes. Nos vemos luego"- Mathew Williams-_

Alfred se quedó paralizado al leer el mensaje enviado por su hermano, leía una, dos, tres veces más las primeras líneas. ¡Eso no podía ser cierto! ¡Arthur era hombre! ¡Eso de estar embarazado no era posible! ¡No! ¡De ninguna manera era posible!

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Arthur al notar la cara estupefacta por parte del estadounidense- No me vallas a decir que tengo una enfermedad mortal o algo parecido- intentó traerlo de vuelta con un mal chiste, cosa que solo hizo que Alfred se sobresaltara y lo viera con una sonrisa nerviosa

-¡No claro que n-no! Jejeje esto…si es un resfriado ya sabes…aunque al parecer Matt esta algo ocupado ahora así que no está del todo seguro…jejeje- Alfred intentó evitar sonrojarse al recordar nuevamente el mensaje enviado por su hermano- A-Arthur… ¿estarás bien? Recordé que tengo algo que hacer por lo que ya me tengo que ir- Arthur lo vio con algo de curiosidad, tal vez intentando descifrar las expresiones por parte del más alto, pero al final solo dio un leve resoplido

-Estaré bien, llamare a un coche para que me recoja no te preocupes- Alfred le dio un rápido beso a Arthur, tan rápido que ni siquiera lo pudo gozar el inglés, se paro y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida… ¿qué demonios le había sucedido a Alfred?

Al día siguiente Alfred llegó como siempre al salón de clases y saludo a los compañeros de siempre, pero sabía que él no se estaba comportando como de costumbre

-Alfred-san ¿se siente bien? Lo veo algo ansioso- dijo Kiku al notar la ansiedad y el nerviosismo acumulado en el cuerpo de Alfred- ¿Quiere que lo acompañe a la enfermería?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Kiku estoy bien HAHAHA ¡recuerda que soy un héroe!... ¡un héroe! ...-decía nervioso intentando reír como siempre, pero su nerviosismo era demasiado obvio

Pasadas unas pocas horas después del inicio del día, la profesora de anatomía daba por terminada su clase. Los alumnos recogían sus cuadernos para trasladarse a la siguiente aula, aunque Alfred optó por esperar a que todos salieran y poder acercarse a la profesora

-Profesora…-llamó silenciosamente a la mujer sentada junto al escritorio- ¿Puedo hacerle una pequeña pregunta?

-Si claro Jones…pero será rápido, no quiero que llegues tarde a tu siguiente clase- Alfred asintió a la condición y se armó de valor para preguntar

-Bueno este… ¿un hombre…puede estar embarazado?- Alfred no pudo evitar sonrojarse al hacer la pregunta, intentando no ver directamente el rostro de su profesora, quien tardo un poco en contestar

-Existen casos en los que, cuando la mujer está embarazada el hombre también puede sentir pequeños síntomas parecidos a la de la mujer- contestó, aunque al parecer aquella respuesta no había dejado satisfecho a Jones

-No….me refiero a que si un hombre…puede procrear…- ¿Aquello era un tomate con brazos y piernas? Ah no, solo era el rostro de Alfred encenderse por culpa de su vergüenza al preguntar cosas tan extrañas

-Han existido casos realmente extraños durante la evolución del hombre joven Jones, realmente no estoy segura si haya habido casos tan específicos- La profesora veía con extrema seriedad al joven nervioso, el cual solo dio las gracias mientras le temblaba su voz y salía rápidamente del aula mientras repetía algo como "no volveré a entrar a esta clase" o algo por el estilo

¡La profesora no había negado que aquello fuese imposible! No le había contestado con un "eso nunca ha pasado ni pasara joven Jones", ¿¡En verdad era posible que Arthur se había quedado embarazado tras aquel "incidente" dentro del consejo estudiantil?! Alfred se preguntaba un millón de cosas y sin encontrar una respuesta concreta siguió corriendo hasta que chocó con una de las paredes

-¡Jones! ¡No corras por los pasillos! ¡Esta fuera del reglamento!- gritaba Kirkland detrás de él, absteniéndose de ayudarle a levantarse- Puedes provocar algo peor la próxima vez, así que por lo mientras ve a paso seguro a tu siguiente clase- dijo firme Arthur mientras veía la rara expresión en el rostro de Alfred

-¡Olvídalo!- se levantó tan rápido que casi vuelve a tropezar, entre pequeños saltos y pasos rápidos se alejó rápidamente, sin siquiera haberle dicho algo mas al presidente estudiantil

-¿Que le sucede?- se preguntó a si mismo Arthur al ver como se marchaba su novio- Auch…- se quejó al sentir una punzada en la cabeza y un leve retortijón en su estomago, ¿en verdad eso solo era un resfriado?

Alfred se la pasó pensando en aquella situación durante sus siguientes asignaturas. Tal vez el señor Kirkland sabía que su hijo podría quedar embarazado al comenzar una actividad sexual, tal vez era por eso principalmente por lo que los había intentado separar…si tal vez ni siquiera el propio Arthur sabía que tenía la habilidad de procrear hijos…ahora el inglés sería una madre cariñosa y él sería el padre y luego…

-¡No eso no es posible!- gritó a mitad de la clase de matemáticas, llamando la atención de su profesor y de todos sus demás compañeros

-Si lo cree imposible de resolver, joven Jones, le invito a que intente resolverlo en el pizarrón- pronuncio el profesor. Alfred vio su hoja de apuntes completamente en blanco, y luego al pizarrón…otra ecuación que había aparecido frente a él por arte de magia…demonios

Alfred no tenía el valor de ver a los ojos a Arthur, ¿cómo verlo sabiendo tal noticia? Tal vez Arthur caería en pánico y eso no era saludable para la pequeña criaturita que albergaba en su vientre…si es que se encontraba en el vientre…tal vez se encontraba en otro lugar de su sistema por ser hombre…tal vez un poco más arriba quizás por el…

-¿¡Qué demonios estoy pensando?!- se gritó a si mismo mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa, dándose cuenta de la risa de las personas a su alrededor, solo infló sus cachetes y siguió caminando…esto no podía seguir así

Los días pasaban y estos se convertían en semanas, y Alfred aun no encontraba el valor para ver frente a frente al inglés, quien desconocía la verdadera razón por la que el estadounidense lo evadía.

-Yo…tengo que llegar un poco más temprano a mi clase de actuación ¡nos vemos!- decía como excusa al ver que el inglés intentaba entablar una conversación al encontrárselo a mitad de uno de los pasillos.- Estuvo cerca…-se dijo al doblar en la esquina y seguir caminando- ¡Soy un héroe! ¡Y como héroe tengo que responsabilizarme de mis actos!... ¡ya he tomado una decisión!- se dijo mientras se daba unos extraños aires de grandeza mientras se dirigía hacia el auditorio. Al entrar se dio cuenta que era el primero en llegar, por lo que tomo esto como oportunidad para poder hablar con su profesor

-Disculpe profesor…quisiera hablar con usted…-mencionó el chico, el profesor de actuación dobló el periódico que se encontraba leyendo y cruzó sus brazos para poder prestarle atención al joven estudiante- Vera…sobre la beca a Nueva York, ¿se la puede otorgar al segundo de la lista?

-¿De qué hablas Jones?- alzó una ceja sorprendido por la inusual petición del chico-¿Prefieres tomar una beca a la universidad de Francia en vez de convertirte en una verdadera estrella de Broadway?- el chico asintió con la cabeza, intentando evadir la estricta mirada del profesor- ¿Puedo saber el por qué?

-Emmm…bueno es algo complicado- respondió mientras jugaba a entrelazar sus dedos de ambas manos. No podía decirle que estaba rechazando aquella gran beca por un amor con el presidente estudiantil, pero tampoco podía responder que quería quedarse lo más cerca posible del hijo del que se volvería padre (y que deducía que se encontraba en alguna parte del sistema del chico Kirkland)- Le prometí a mi madre que regresaría al país hasta que terminara la universidad…por lo que mientras tanto prefiero quedarme en Europa- Ideó rápidamente una mentira, esperando que el profesor se la tragara- Sería un desperdicio que si no voy yo no pudiera alguien más aprovechar la oportunidad…por lo que le pido que se lo haga saber al segundo lugar…- el profesor se quito los lentes para masajearse el tabique de la nariz mientras daba unos cuantos suspiros cansados

-Está bien…-dijo con un tono aun algo desaprobatorio- Solo no te arrepientes después Jones- el chico asintió con un rostro alegre, no quería en definitiva separarse de Arthur, y haría lo que fuera para poder protegerlo- Puedes irte por hoy Jones…si no vas a ir a Broadway, la Universidad de Francia estará complacida por aceptarte con tu nivel actual

-No dejaré de practicar solo por el nivel de la Universidad profesor- dijo para luego sonreír- Pero le tomare la palabra y por hoy me retiro…muchas gracias- Se dio media vuelta y salió del auditorio. Era el momento para enfrentarse y hablar seriamente con Arthur

Alfred corría en dirección hacia el bosque, y aun en la entrada vio a su lindo inglés a unos cuantos pasos alejado de él

-¡Arthur!- gritó llamando su atención, quien se detuvo hasta que Alfred ya se encontraba a su lado- El profesor de actuación me ha dejado salir un poco temprano- sonrió mientras el chico lo miraba aun callado, cosa que le extrañó- ¿Sucede algo?

-Tienes que explicarme varias cosas Alfred- dijo mientras caminaba y se dirigía hacia el ya conocido lugar. Cuando estuvieron al pie del pequeño tronco ambos se sentaron en el suave pasto, tal vez esperando a que alguno de los dos comenzara la conversación

-Estos días eh estado sepultado entre el papeleo de los chicos becados- dijo Arthur mientras acomodaba su barbilla en sus rodillas- No dudaba que estuvieras en las listas…pero no me habías dicho de que estuvieras en primer lugar…- El estadounidense al oír la confesión no pudo evitar sentirse un poco nervioso, Arthur lo había descubierto antes de que pudiese explicarlo- Unos días antes de enterarme sobre que te irás a Nueva York por la beca, yo renuncié a ser el heredero de la familia Kirkland- Alfred quedó atónito ante la confesión, ¿eso quería decir que no se iría a Londres?- Estudiare la universidad en Francia, en el mismo estado en donde creí que tu estudiarías…me hare cargo de parte de la empresa Kirkland en ese país pero la empresa será de mi hermano Scott, bueno aunque nunca quise realmente ser el dueño de la empresa- dijo soltando un suspiro al final, para luego retomar su semblante serio- Pero creo que apresure un poco las cosas…tu regresarás a Estados Unidos y yo me quedaré aquí en Europa…aunque es algo inevitable

- ¡No iré!- gritó Alfred mientras acercaba su cuerpo al de Arthur, quien se sobresaltó por el grito de su compañero- Justo ahora acabo de renunciar a esa beca… ¡quiero quedarme contigo!, bueno y supongo que también con "él"…pero creo que es mi responsabilidad- decía mientras se sonrojaba levemente y sonreía algo nervioso, dejando un poco confundido a Arthur

-¿"Él"? ¿A qué te refieres? Espero que no estés hablando de Francis o algo por el estilo- dijo sin evitar expresar su fastidio al recordar al chico Bonnefoy

-¿Eh? ¡Claro que no me refiero a Francis!- mencionó mientras negaba con su cabeza y manos- Oh es cierto…no puedes pasar por emociones fuertes ni cosas por el estilo- decía mientras picaba divertido con su dedo índice el estomago de Arthur

-¡¿Q-que demonios te ocurre idiota?! ¡No comprendo lo que me estás diciendo!- apartó rápidamente la mano del otro para que dejara de hacer aquellos picoteos tan extraños a su estomago

-Arthur, ¿has dejado de sentir los síntomas del embarazo? Los mareos y las nauseas son bastantes comunes en los primeros meses- decía mientras hacia algún tipo de puchero

-¿Síntomas? ¿¡Em…embarazo?!- Arthur no pudo evitar un GRAN sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras una vena en su frente palpitaba fuertemente- ¿¡Que me tratas de decir Alfred F. Jones?! ¡SOY UN HOMBRE! ¡IDIOTAAAA!- Arthur le dio un gran puñetazo en lo alto de su cabeza haciendo que está casi se fuera contra en suelo

-Auch…eso lo sé Arthur…pero tus síntomas…-decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza, debido al golpe

-No estoy embarazado, ¡cerebro de hamburguesa! ¿¡De que malditos síntomas me hablas?! Aquella vez estaba enfermo de una gastritis, ¡zopenco!- La vena en la frente del inglés se hacía más palpitante y grande a cada palabra que decía mientras que su compañero solo lo veía con los ojos bien abiertos- ¿¡Qué demonios haces durante tus clases de anatomía idiota?!

-¿Eh?...no…pero…la profesora de anatomía fue la que…no negó que fuese posible un caso así…- decía Alfred sin poder dejar de mirar de forma sorprendida a Arthur, ¿¡eso quería decir que Arthur realmente no estaba embarazado?! ¿¡Su entrenamiento mental para meterse a la cabeza de que debería comprar pañales y ropa para bebé era realmente pura mentira?!

-Si cierto "héroe" no me hubiera evitado los últimos días le hubiera dicho que lo mío de aquella vez era una gastritis…aunque tampoco creí que mi novio fuese tan tonto como para creer que yo estaba embarazado- Alfred sintió como una piedra con la palabra "tonto" caía sobre su cabeza, se sentía avergonzado, estúpido e idiota por tan solo haber estado pensando en que eso era posible…pero después de esas sensaciones sentía alivio…no le molestaba para nada la idea de formar una familia junto a Arthur, pero el imaginar que aquello iba a empezar antes de entrar a la universidad le había provocado un poco de inseguridad siendo excusada por responsabilidad- Por tus estúpidas ideas de un embarazo has dejado ir la oportunidad de una universidad en Broadway- Arthur entrecerró un poco sus ojos al soltar la última frase, en realidad Alfred se había quedado junto a él por la supuesta existencia de un bebé, no exactamente por el querer estar con él sin ninguna atadura más que su relación

-Te equivocas…-dijo Alfred soltando una pequeña risita, al tiempo que tomaba el rostro del inglés por la barbilla y lo obligaba a retenerle la mirada- Aunque en verdad me imaginé que estabas procreando un hijo…la verdadera razón por la que quería quedarme era para estar contigo Arthur- decía poética y cursimente mientras notaba como las mejillas del inglés se tornaban rojizas

-Tú…tonto… ¿¡ahora de que libreto te has plagiado esa frase?!- dijo nervioso, intentando desviar la mirada

-Jejeje…de ninguna Arthur, solo es la verdad- pronunció antes de besar sus labios en un ardiente beso. No le importaba perder la universidad en Estados Unidos si en lugar de ello podía estar con Arthur.

De esta manera pasaron las pocas semanas que quedaban del curso escolar, Alfred y Arthur junto con su generación se graduaron de Hetalia Gakuen, muchos de los alumnos ricos ya pensaban en cómo dirigir la compañía familiar, los becados afortunados alegres por ser aceptados en la universidad de sus sueños y el otro tanto un poco desilusionados por tener que posponer sus sueños universitarios. Kiku y Alfred prometieron estar en contacto, ya que el asiático había logrado entrar a una universidad en su país natal, mientras que Alfred se mudaría a Francia para poder seguir actuando.

El alumnado respiró tranquilo en las vacaciones de verano, el sol ardiente de Madrid se posaba en los cielos de todos los días, y en aquel bosque donde nuestros dos protagonistas se veían casi a diario el calor era bastante sofocante, tanto que varias veces tenían que refrescarse en el lago mientras se jugaban algunas jugarretas mutuamente o se besaban como los amantes que eran

-El agua era fría y refrescante- dijo el estadounidense al momento en que se dejó caer en el pasto, sin playera y con solo una toalla en su cuello- Oye Arthur, la universidad a la que irás también se encuentra en París?

-Sí, de hecho ya he visto más o menos la localización y nuestras universidades no están muy lejos la una de la otra- contestó mientras se secaba con otra toalla sus cabellos rubios- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Bueno…quería saber si quisieras vivir conmigo Arthur- soltó sin más, mientras le sonreía tiernamente, intentando convencerlo. Arthur se quedó inmóvil ante la pregunta, aun con la toalla que cubría su expresión de sorpresa-¿Si?- preguntó una vez más, acentuando un poco más su sonrisa, sacando un poco de su shock al inglés

- ¿Q-que estas tramando? Tendría que preguntarle a mi padre y…- Alfred bajó con delicadeza la toalla de la cabeza inglesa intentando encontrar los ojos color esmeralda de Arthur, quien volteó su rostro rojizo pintado por sus emociones

-Quiero vivir contigo Arthur- decía sin borrar aquella sonrisa

-Eres un idiota…está bien…veré que puedo hacer…-dijo en un tono casi inaudible, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos. Alfred lo besó por un instante corto y después lo volvió a ver a los ojos

-Aunque…tendré que acostumbrarme al mal sabor de tus comidas- rió bajo, haciendo enojar al inglés quien le contestó en un grito como de costumbre

-¿¡Y quien te hace pensar que seré yo el que cocine?! No soy tu sirvienta idio…- Alfred detuvo su reír y empujó a Arthur, quien cayó en el pasto con Alfred sobre él, con un poco distancia entre sus rostros

-Te amo Arthur, a ti y a tus malas comidas- dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente. Arthur posó sus manos en la espalda desnuda del estadounidense, haciendo estremecer al más alto, quien profundizo aun más el beso.

El que la persona que mas amas este junto a ti es la mayor felicidad que el ser humano podría experimentar en su corta y frágil vida. Alfred había dejado una oportunidad que a ojos de las demás personas podría ser una oportunidad de oro, mientras que Arthur había renunciado a ser el mayor heredero de la mayor empresa de toda Europa; ambos habían dejado un cachito de sus sueños pasados con tal de estar junto a su persona amada…no habían renunciado a sus sueños, simplemente los habían cambiado un poco, porque cuando una persona está enamorada, sus egoísmos crecen pero también crecen sus cualidades…todo con tal de no perder a aquella persona

Ninguno de los dos sabía si estarían juntos "para siempre" como suelen decir los finales de los cuentos de hadas, solo sabían de su amor del presente y que lo único que compartían con estos cuentos era que este relato llega a su final, ya que los cuentos de hadas tienen final porque los humanos no viven eternamente…ellos tampoco lo harían, pero intentarían ser felices en lo que les restaba de vida, ya fuera mucha o poca.

~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ FIN~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ * ~ *~ * ~ *

* * *

Hikari: *suspira* por fin, con esto le doy fin a este fanfic, espero que lo hayan disfrutado el fanfic, agradezco los lindisimos comentarios que me han dado y espero poder seguir escribiendo alguno q otro fic...no prometo nada ya que la escuela me tiene demasiado ocupada, pero dare lo mejor de mi! TwT

Arthur: *sonrojado* ¬/¬ b-baka...he oido que lovino decia que estas hecha para guionista de tenelovela...creo que tiene razon

Alfred: HAHAHA no digas cosas asi Arthur! *lo abraza por la espalda* gracias hikari por hacernos un fic largo para nosotros

Hikari: jeje es un placer, se que ustedes se aman asi como que mucho y pues no pude evitarlo XD. Ya saben, pueden dejarme comentarios por facebook, fanfiction o por amor-yaoi (no necesitan cuenta XD) y ahora nuestros lindos invitados especiales les dan un aviso

Feli: *lee una tarjeta* gracias por leer el fic usuk, y si hay tiempo hikari esta en proyecto de hacer un tercer fic de hetalia gakuen destinado a la pareja gerita, aun no es 100% seguro pero se esforzará para intentarlo...ve~ espero que hikari logre hacerlo, nee ludwig?

Ludwig: s-si eso creo *empieza a leer otra tarjeta* si tienen tiempo pueden pasarse por sus fics hetalianos ya publicados. un fic de hetalia gakuen parelelo a este fanfic también spamano y sus demás fic por amor yaoi. Nos seguimos leyendo...eso dice

Hikari: Bien! muchas gracias lud y feli...espero poder escribir aquel gerita y bueno tambien agradezco 932809482 vees por leer. Hasta luego bye bye ^^


End file.
